Bind My Heart
by Sorceress Fujin
Summary: [COMPLETE][YUFFENTINE][Hints of previous RenoYuffie][Lemon Fresh] Seven years can change a lot of things... [BDSM themes, Ds, etc.]
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: I continue to not own FF7, Yuffie or Vincent…_

_A/n: This fic will contain, BDSM and D/s themes. ENJOY!_

**Bind My Heart**

_Prologue_

Yuffie gave a yelp as she poked the body within the box and a metallic claw shot up, grasping her wrist. "Vinny!" She shouted nervously trying to pull her hand back. "I was just trying to get you out of there…" A pout crossed her face with a blush as his crimson eyes swept down her upper body, observing the black leather tank top. "Pervert!" She yelled and moved her other hand over her chest that was giving him a clear cleavage shot from her slightly bent over position. "Eep!" Another shriek emitted from her pink lips as he grabbed her other hand and pulled it away from her body.

"You look different." The man, continuing to lay down, stated as he moved his mako induced eyes upwards, back to her face. "Why are you here?"

"Um," The older ninja bit her lower lip with a nervous laugh. "I sort of need a place to stay, Reno kicked me out. I'd rather not say why…" Looking away she made another similar noise and shifted, unknowingly giving the dark man a better look at her well-rounded breasts that had seem to appear finally after seven years from her sixteenth year. "…Could you let go?" The princess of Wutai let her head drop down in a submissive way, much unlike her usual behavior.

Vincent observed the gesture with his stoic look and promptly let go. "You may stay."

"Really?" Yuffie looked up, eyes brimming with happiness and relief.

He gave a nod and sat up, leaping from the coffin to land in front of his former comrade. "Did he hurt you without your permission?"

Gray eyes snapped up to the man she had awoken, cheeks darkening in color. "N-no." She paused and turned her head away, slightly downcast. "T-the way you say that…"

"You were not his…" Valentine began, stunning himself as he reached a hand up he let his fingers extend onto the slight redness that seemed to wrap around her neck. "Pet?"

Yuffie gasped and stepped away from his touch, reaching a hand up to rub against her sore neck. "How… how do you—I—that's none of your business!" She suddenly snapped and hastily pushed past him, running down the hallway. "Damn jerk, how could you ask that?" Kisaragi muttered as she began the long trek back up the winding staircase. "You're following me!" Coming to a stop she looked behind her. "Why?"

The amusement in his eyes was almost surprising to the ninja. However, Vincent merely blinked. "To show you to your room."

"Fine!" She spat and turned back to the stairs as she began to march up them.

The former Turk had to tug his eyes away from her backside as her matching leather 'school-girl' type skirt bounced with each step. Things had changed rapidly for the dark man once they managed to escape from the northern crater after defeating the son of a woman he had once loved and cherished more than his own life; time was passing slowly when he had concluded he'd atoned for his sins just a little over seven years ago. Sleeping in his coffin was just a way to pass time… "Stop staring at my ass, Vinny!" A loud voice snapped as they continued to climb more stairs.

"Why?" This caused the woman to stop and turn around with eyes wide again.

"Vinny!" Yuffie screeched.

Vincent raised an eyebrow in amusement. "Pet."

One could say she looked like a fish trying to suck in water for a moment. However, soon enough the girl flushed and spun back around to run up the remaining stairs, all the while shouting obscenities. Chaos chuckled loudly within his host…

_**To Be Continued…**_

_A/n: Well, I couldn't resist! Thought I would try something new with the yuffentine couple, rather than my normal. Hope you enjoyed the prologue… I am still debating whether or not to continue this._


	2. Chapter One

_Disclaimer: I do not own ff7, yada, yada…_

_A/n: Enjoy!_

**Chapter One**

_The breaths came out ragged and desperate for release from the pleasurable building between her thighs, darkness loomed over them erasing any chance of seeing who her master had allowed in. Music was louder than the moans, but only barely. "Please sir!" She begged as her hair was yanked back by something feeling like metal, another slow thrust was the only response. Voices in the dark multiplied and the feeling of a familiar hand tugging on the small loop on her collar brought another moan out. "Master." Her voice panted. The movement behind her stopped suddenly and footsteps echoed. "You. …Pet."_

"Vinny…"

"Pet."

Yuffie sat up with a gasp as gray eyes landed on the man standing beside her bed, observing her with a raised eyebrow. "You scared me!" Raising the hand from its place on her chest she brought it up to her forehead, wiping away sweat from the erotic memory.

"You're wet." The silent man stated.

"W-what?" Her breath was shallow and oxygen seemed to escape her lungs.

Vincent gave a deep resonating chuckle. "You're sweating, pet."

Snapping a frown to her expression Yuffie glared. "Stop calling me pet!"

"Cease calling me _Vinny_ then." He retorted, and then turned to leave. "Breakfast is ready, come eat." The woman huffed and Valentine could hear the bed covers rustle as he let the door shut quietly behind him.

'**_Might as well take a look.' _**Chaos suggested. **_'Don't deny it, host.' _** The demon spat before he could respond then chuckled. **_'You want her the way she was in that club with that fool; …Bound and gagged. Once wasn't enough…'_**

Vincent groaned audibly and blocked the creature from his thoughts as he continued back downstairs to the kitchen. 'I should not have let her stay.' The dark man absently thought as his claw pressed against the wooden door, letting it swing closed behind him as he came to a seat at the far end of the table.

Crimson eyes floated about the figure that entered a few moments later, the blood red corset dress tight all the way down to her curved hips where it bellowed out to her ankles. "Dressed up for me Pet?"

She rolled her eyes and took a seat beside him. "Since when did you become such a pervert?" Yuffie questioned pressing her elbow against the table and turning her head to him.

"When did you?" His reply was crisp, but mako eyes softened with curiosity.

Throwing her other hand down onto the table Miss. Kisaragi rolled her eyes and grabbed an apple from the basket in front of her. "You cooked… fruit?"

"I said breakfast was ready; I did not specify what it was." Valentine answered and watched as her teeth sunk into the edible substance, a tiny trickle of juice rolling down to her chin before it parted ways and fell onto the table.

"How long has it been anyway?" Yuffie asked, swallowing.

'One Month.' "Two years." She gave him a skeptical look and nodded with agreement. "How is Wutai?" Vincent questioned, knowingly well enough that she had not been there recently.

The ninja shrugged, "Last I heard it made number three on top tourist resorts." A snort and another chomp into the fruit echoed as silence reigned for a moment. "Reno never liked going there and Godo never wanted him there, so it worked out well for them."

Red eyes danced over her apple as she took another bite. Yuffie paused and raised her eyebrows, stopping the fruit from being devoured. "There's another apple in the—What are you…?" Pressing her back against the chair she watched with confused silver eyes as he leaned forward. She could feel her heartbeat quicken and a gasp leave her lips as his tongue darted out and slid over her damp chin, dripping with juice. "Vinny…" Taking in a sharp breath she pushed her chair back and stood. "Vincent!"

"Yes?" Vincent answered, looking with with innocent eyes. Well, as innocent as crimson eyes with a demon laughing behind them could be. "Is there something wrong?"

"Gawd! What the hell do you think?" She stammered and clenched her fists in response. "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

Valentine stood and strode over at an even pace as the ninja backed up till she was pressed against the far wall. A hand and claw shot out to either side of her head as he leaned down.

"Vince… What are you doing?" Another's feminine voice called out as she stood in the doorway only a few steps away. "Yuffie? Is that you?" The brunette turned her attention to the blond man standing next to her. "I told you I saw her coming here the other day!"

Cloud blinked, letting his hand rest on his hip. "What are you doing here?"

Rolling her eyes she slipped out from between the man and the wall to stand in front of the two. "Geese, you could at least say 'Hi, how have you been the last two years?'." Yuffie commented as she shifted uncomfortably under their stare. "What? It was the only clothes I had with me."

"I'm sorry, Yufs." Tifa finally stated as she gazed over her comrade. "We just didn't expect to see you here and dressed like …that."

Vincent dropped his hands and leaned against the wall, stoically. Blue eyes were observing him, trying to figure him out, but he remained as monotone as usual. "Is there something you need?"

Lockheart nodded and crossed her arms. "We're heading into Midgar to help Reeve."

"How is that my concern?" Valentine retorted as she paused.

The woman huffed and grabbed her lover's hand. "Let's go Cloud!" Within a matter of moments and some rather unladylike remarks the two were out of the house.

"You're such a jerk!" Yuffie hissed as she began to walk away. The feeling of an arm on her waist was enough to make her jerk around only to fall against his chest. "Why are you acting like this?" She cried out aggravated.

"That night changed me." He whispered, looking down at her. "It wasn't enough."

"What night?" The ninja questioned. "What are you talking about?"

"Passion." One word, a name, was all that was needed to send a chill down her spine.

It was him that night…

**TBC**

_A/n: Kinda odd really… lol, hope you enjoyed though. Personally, I always thought of Vincent being a quite pervert. All us quiet ones are :D lol, well some of us at least. Hehe.. I am still debating whether to continue this._


	3. Chapter Two

_Disclaimer: I continue to NOT own FF7._

_A/N: My apologies that it took so long, I hope the chapter is enjoyable!_

**Chapter Two**

"…That was you?" Fear coursed through Yuffie's veins and quickly her palms covered her face as she pushed away and bolted. The door was still swinging as the skin covered feet bounded up the stairs and into her room. "Gawd!" She yelled as her back pressed against the wall, a small switch digging into her back. "This is more embarrassing than the time I woke up next to Rude!"

"Is it?" The familiar taunting voice questioned as the door slid open to reveal the caped man.

With red cheeks the woman turned her back to him. "Why didn't you just –WAIT!" She spun back around. "What the hell were YOU doing there?"

Valentine observed the room and the covers haphazardly scattered on the floor. "I used to frequent there when I was a Turk."

"So you just decided to go relive old memories?" She spoke, crossing her arms.

"No," Vincent shifted and let his eyes fall onto her bosom for a moment before trailing up to her red tinted face. "O'Neil had mentioned that an Avalanche member had been frequenting his club. I was there to help with security when he had informed me of your participation in the activities."

Yuffie huffed, "That doesn't explain how you ended up fucking me! What? You run into Reno and used some Turk tactic to convince him to let you—" A clawed hand collided with the flowered wallpaper beside her head as a tall body pressed up against her. "What are you doing?"

A rather rough palm pressed against her shoulder as it forced her to lean against the wall again. Slowly the hand drifted down to the top of the strapless corset, tearing it in the process of tugging it down to expose the creamy flesh beneath where two fingers joined together around the hardened nipple. Pale lips drifted to the juncture of her neck as he flicked his tongue out to taste his minds fantasy. "Would you have found it that revolting if you'd known it was I? A monster?" Giving a tight pinch of the nipple a surprised yelp left the woman's lips as he pushed himself from the wall. "You had seemed to enjoy yourself that night, perhaps I was mistaken."

"Dammit Vincent!" The ninja yelled in a mixture of emotions. "You are not a monster, so don't even try and use that in an argument!" With a fast-beating heart she stepped forward hesitantly.

"I am sure Chaos thinks otherwise." Vincent dryly replied. "You should leave." He stated brushing past her to stop in the doorway. "If you stay here you will likely be participating in such an event again."

Yuffie reached forward, grabbing his cape. "…Maybe I want that." As silence echoed the heir to Wutai could swear she could feel the desire pulsating in the air around them. A breeze swept past her as he turned around to face her, his clawed hand sent a jolt of electricity up the ninja's spine as he wrapped it firmly around her slender waist. "Vincent."

"Pet." His hardness, hidden beneath the black trousers, pressed tightly against her stomach as he let his other hand reach up to cup the left firm orb. "This is not a game," Valentine began as he moved his lips to her neck. "I do not want another relationship. Is that understood?" At her nod he let his claw rip away the leather fabric that was still partly dangling on her before continuing down to the skirt and doing the same. "Get on the bed." He whispered, pulling away to unbuckle his cloak.

The sun was illuminating the room through the sheer black curtains; it almost seemed like a dream as far as the princess was concerned as she made her way to the bed rather silently. 'Gawd, he is hot!' She noted as her rump came to a seat on the cotton fabric and slid over it till her feet could no longer reach the floor. Methodically his clothing was removed; first the cape, then the shirt and his pants, nothing underneath. Each were folded and placed on the nearby chair as his crimson eyes never left her bare form that was leaning on two small elbows, watching his every move. Unconsciously Yuffie rubbed her thighs together while she became well aroused at the anticipation of what was to come. "Come on already Vincent!" She begged with a pout.

Vincent let the edge of his lip curl up to give the faintest hint of a smirk as he effortlessly boarded the bed, hovering over her till his black locks began to tickle her chest. "You're beautiful." He began, inhaling her sweet scent of arousal with his mako-alternated senses. Holding himself up with one metallic cybernetic arm his other had slipped between them to dance across her wet folds with a delightful glint in his eyes. Spreading her legs open he positioned himself before slamming into the tight embracing lips below, sending a groan through his own parted mouth in the process.

Each thrust sent Yuffie's nails clawing into his already scarred back as well as her hips bucking in shear delight at the familiar feel, eager to feel the next move. Her moans became louder as his tongue invaded her mouth, just as delighted, as he too was getting closer to his release. The shuddering began as the final thrust made her spine arch with a scream of pleasure leaving her vocal cords sore as she calmed, enjoying the feel of his body falling on top of hers. "Gawd …that was…"

"Yes…" Vincent breathlessly interrupted, pushing gently on the bed till he lay at her side. The ninja looked at her lover as he let a rare smile drift over his lips while he pulled her against him, closing his eyes. "…My dear Lucrecia."

Gray eyes snapped open wide while every bit of oxygen was depleted from her lungs as the name echoed clearly amongst the bed scorched by the late morning sun.

**To Be Continued…**

_A/n: I hope the chapter was not too bad; I have had a bit of writer's block on where to go with this story. Luckily, I have come up with the full plot now, so the chapters will not be so belated._


	4. Chapter Three

_Disclaimer: I continue to NOT own FF7._

_A/N: I'm so sorry for the long wait! I hope you enjoy the chapter! Let me know!_

**Chapter Three**

"_You're just a whore, Yuffie." His velvet voice stated as he ran a hand down the curve of the collared woman that quivered in response, whether in pleasure or anger the Turk couldn't be sure. "I'd rather be," Yuffie whimpered through the gag in her mouth as he spoke, a hand slipped between two tan thighs and cupped the heated core hiding between. "With Scarlet." Moving his grasp to her hips, she cried as-- _

Yuffie could feel her heart pounding again after a sharp breath. 'Gawd, why are all men the same?' Sitting up she glared down at the man as she moved to rest on her knees. "Don't ever call me that again." Crimson eyes looked at her with a single raised eyebrow above the left as she began to yell at him. Lifting a clawed hand up her voice stopped as he placed it on the back of her head before she spoke again. "What are you—" The ninja voice was muffled as he brought her head closer and lifted his other hand and pushed two fingers into the depths of her mouth.

"Suck." Vincent ordered with his velvet voice that held a tone of amusement as she withered in her spot momentarily confused. Applying more pressure to the back of her head he let his digits sink in till his knuckles pressed against her lips. "Now."

The heir to Wutai hesitantly did as she was told, never tearing her eyes away as she continued to do so even as his clawed hand slipped down onto her shoulder and traveled down her side till it reached her hip. Her saliva was coating his fingers as her tongue pressed against the two long fingers that tickled the back of her throat, his metallic hand moved again, drifting over her thigh till it forced her legs to spread as she pressed a hand to the bed to hold herself up in the half-bent over sitting position. Yuffie took in a sharp breath as he pulled his fingers partially out only to move them back in, repeating the motion as he began to slide a artificial digit into her.

"Mm." Valentine lifted his head up and pressed his lips to her neck as he nibbled lightly on her flesh as another finger rocked against the spot that caused her lips to tighten further as her eyes became half-lidded. Not even a minute passed by before his clawed finger became firmly grasped by her tightening walls as she screamed her orgasm, muffled by his fingers that plunged inside completely as she shuttered with release. A short velvet-tongued chuckle left his lips as he moved his lips to her ear. "I'll call you whatever I please," Removing the saliva coated fingers he gave a smirk as her breath hitched. "_Pet_."

With swiftness the dark man removed himself from the bed and walked to the dresser, pulling out a towel as he wiped himself off from the previous activities. Giving another look to the woman who had yet to move from her panting position on the bed he tilted his head and gave a long blink. 'I apologize Yuffie.' Turning on his heal he walked out of the room towards the bathroom for a shower.

Silver eyes blinked as she sat up and observed the empty room. 'Damn…' Leaning back she let her back hit against the bed as she maneuvered her feet out from under her. Every nerve in her body was relaxed, the feeling of contentness washing over her in tidal waves. 'How is it possible to feel like this?' A smile drifted to her lips along with soft blush. 'Gawd! Thirty years in a coffin and the guy…' Another breath quickly was sucked in as she reveled in the way her mind felt dizzy with fulfilled desire.

'**You're a fool, human.' **Chaos stated as the water began to bath the form of his host.

Vincent frowned as his hair began to stick to his skin. 'I would've thought you had enjoyed that.'

The demon gave a grunt. **'I never said I didn't, idiot. I was referring to something else,' **Silence echoed for a moment. **'Your still infatuated with that dead bitch.'**

'That is none of your concern, demon.' Blocking out the creature he began to wash his hair as his thoughts drifted to the scientist momentarily before slipping back to his new pet. The altered man hurried and finished bathing; heading back to his room, the scent of sex thick to his senses which caused him to groan outwardly.

Crimson eyes narrowed as he entered the room and looked at the woman standing at his dresser. Scars ran along in several places, some long and others short, the frown was deep as he walked closer and came to a stop behind her. 'How did I not notice these before?'

Yuffie flinched as fingers came into contact with her healed wounds that ached under his touch, shuttering she turned and dropped her head submissively. "Is there anything else you need of me Master?" At his continued stare that she could feel burning into her head she sighed softly. "I'd rather not explain, Vincent."

"Very well." Stepping away he raised an eyebrow. "Are you trying to steal my shirt?"

A smile quickly spread over her face as she lifted her head and grinned. "Heh… um, no?"

**To Be Continued…**

_A/n: I apoligize that getting this chapter out has taken so long! I rewrote it about six times and finally got it to where I liked. I will update quicker from now on, promise! Let me know what you think, hell, if you even still reading this!_


	5. Chapter Four

_Disclaimer: I continue to NOT own FF7._

_A/N: Another update! This story is now one of my top priorities since I have taken so long to update it. This is kind of a filler chapter, but it does of yummy stuff within. I kept getting distracted while writing so I hope it didn't turn out too bad. The next chapter will be much better, Mwhahahaha!_

**Bind My Heart**

Chapter Four

_One Months Later…_

The brunette stood from the kitchen table and gave a glare to the phone that rang loudly once again as she reached out to grasp it. 'Gawd, ten rings and you'd think the person would know—' "Hello?" Glancing over at Valentine who entered the room she blushed as he cast that smirk of his her way. 'Do you even realize how different you are now? Is this what you were like as a Turk?'

"Finally! Wait, Yuffie?" The masculine voice stuttered, then continued. "What the hell are you doing at Vincent's? Fuck, forget it. We need you guys to get the fuck over to Midgar."

"Why?" Kisaragi yelped as two arms slid around her waist.

Cid coughed. "You okay?"

"Mmhmm." Tilting the mouthpiece away from her mouth she bit her lower lip as he slipped his human hand underneath the hem of her leather pants.

"Cloud wants everybody to fucking get here for some damn mission." Pausing the smoking pilot took a breath. "Are you sure you're fucking alright?"

The demon bearing man gave a deeper grin as a moan left the parted lips of his pet, his finger lightly stroking the outside of her entrance now plunging inside as he grabbed the phone and pressed it between the crook of his neck and head. "Highwind."

"Vince?" Cid sounded rather disturbed. "What the fucking hell is going on there? Fuck it, look," He began. "I'll be there to pick you two up in a few minutes, I'm already fucking nearing the mountains." Click.

"Pet?" The woman panted in response as he removed his hand and brought the damp finger to his mouth, dipping it inside and tasting her.

Yuffie looked up with half lidded eyes as she reached back to grab the sides of his cloak. "Please don't stop Master."

"Highwind will be here soon." Pausing at her pout a chuckle left his lips as he slid his hand back down and inside of her pants once again. Leaning his head down he brushed aside her hair with his claw as his lips latched onto the side of her neck. "Is this what you request, pet?" His murmur sent another shudder that amplified with a loud gasping moan as he shoved two fingers inside roughly, pressing his groin tighter against her mid-back in the movement.

The ninja bucked her hips, trying to drive them deeper. "Ye-ye-yesss…" A sharp breath swept in as the building between her thighs increased quickly; twisting the red fabric she let out another, rather long, moan as she reached the peak.

Vincent's hand remained for a moment before he pulled it out and tilted his head back up and away from the now purplish mark on her neck. Slowly the female turned, looking up at her lover with a flushed face. Reaching a palm out she placed it on his belt buckle and bit her lower lip in aggravation as the front door creaked open.

'**Ignore the pilot and get the brat on her knees.' **Chaos bellowed with a lust filled voice. **'Gag her with—'**

'We haven't the time for such an act; It must wait.' Valentine gave a frustrated groan as her fingers slipped away from the metallic clasp as he wished to comply with the appealing demand of the demon despite his words. The former Turk turned and walked out of the kitchen; thankful that his pants were loose enough to hide the hardened length within. "Highwind."

"Hey." Looking about the rather empty room, despite a few random chairs, Cid frowned and pulled the cigarette from his lips. "I would have fucking thought that you would have some god damned furniture around here by now."

Valentine gave a passive look, then glanced to the woman with amusement gleaming in his eyes as she crept out into the room and towards the stairs; no doubt to clean up. "Retrieve my death penalty as well." He ordered, the sound echoing in the large room.

Yuffie nodded wordlessly as she cast a quick glance to her comrade who raised a confused eyebrow. 'Gawd! This is embarrassing.' Making her way up the steps and into the bathroom she readied herself in a hurry.

It didn't take long for the trio to make it from the mansion to the airship; or for it to ascend into the air causing the brunette to groan in agony at the airsick feeling. "I'll see you guys when we land." With that said the ninja clutched her stomach and bolted from the room…

Silence lingered between the two remaining comrades as they watched the world go by while one of them navigated the large contraption with expertise. "You better start fucking explainin'." Cid demanded while pulling another cigarette from his pack with two rose colored lips, lighting it as crimson eyes glanced over then back to the windows.

Crossing his arms the gunman continued his stoic look. "What is it you wish for me to elaborate?"

"Don't give me that damn shit." The pilot retorted, casting a brief glare over. "I could hear the brat fucking moaning before I opened the damned front door." Inhaling deeply he paused before exhaling and tapping his fingers against the steering mechanism. "Besides, I thought her and that red-haired punk were fucking around."

"Does it bother you?" Vincent turned to face the man as he addressed the issue. "At any rate," He continued. "Whatever it is that I do inside my home is none of your concern."

Cid laughed, placing the lit tobacco stick to hang loosely between his lips, inhaling and exhaling as the tension echoed in the room. After a few more minutes of the quiet hum of the airship, blue eyes glanced back over to the man. "Well?"

A slender eyebrow rose in confusion. "Well what?"

"Was she any good?"

**To Be Continued…**

_A/n: This was more of a filler chapter, but it was needed. I hope it was at least somewhat good! Be sure to review and let me know what you think._


	6. Chapter Five

_Disclaimer: I continue to NOT own FF7._

_A/N: Another Update!_

**Bind My Heart**

Chapter Five

Yuffie let a smile rise to her lips as they finally settled firmly on the ground and exited it shortly after. "Finally." She stated as the blond man in front of her cast a look back from his walking position beside the cloaked man who looked rather disgruntled. Stretching her arms above her head the slightly long black shirt of Vincent's that she adorned moved with the movement with ease while her leather pants seemed to cling tighter at the constricting maneuver. "What's the mission anyway?"

"That spiky-headed fuck wouldn't tell any of us, wanted to wait till everyone was fucking here." Highwind stated tossing his cigarette to the ground and immediately reaching for another. "Must be pretty damn important though." He continued. "Cloud and Red seemed rather fucking somber when they came out of Reeve's office this morning."

Silver eyes glared at the structure they were entering, "Reeve is _still_ using the old Shinra building?"

Cid nodded, waiting as she entered through the door that his comrade conveniently held open for her. "The fucker even has the Turks on the payroll."

Kisaragi's eyes widened considerably as she came to a stop and waved her arms about. "The Turks? What the hell is Reeve thinking?"

"We mustn't keep them waiting any longer." Vincent interrupted, continuing on as the pilot stopped to regard the woman.

"But," The ninja frowned as a steady stare shot back to her. "Fine!" Walking briskly past the pilot she then passed her lover, continuing to the elevator. "I'll meet you guys up there then."

Cid pulled the lit tobacco from his lips as he watched the way her leather pants clung to every inch of her young body openly. Looking to crimson eyes that were now glaring down at him the pilot waved his hand in dismissal. "I don't have any fucking interest in Yuffie." A chuckle left his lips. "Hell, it's the damn 'Brat' for fucks sake! Besides, Shera keeps me more than satisfied." As they reached the transporters he pushed the gray button.

The elevator droned loudly in the echoing tension that spread beneath the two men inside before the sound of yelling on the floor they were about to stop at made itself apparent. A possessive feeling shot through Vincent as the metallic doors slid open to reveal the red haired Turk leaning against the wall with his palm while the other was holding the ninja in place against it while she rubbed her reddened cheek. "Vincent." She murmured, fear encasing her as the Turk was thrown aside by the man, his body slamming into the man that had just opened the double doors a few feet away.

"Whoa!" Cloud yelled, pushing the blue eyed man off of him and scrambling to his feet. "What the hell is going on? Didn't Cid tell you?"

Reeve stepped out beside the leader of Avalanche. "Is everything okay?"

"Tell that—" The words stopped as a long black-haired man in a similar outfit stepped out from the other elevator. "Tseng!"

"Causing trouble again, I see." His words were crisp as he continued past the three former enemies and proceeded past another. "We should get this meeting underway, Reeve."

Giving a nod, the man with a goatee motioned for them to come inside. "Yes, we have a much larger problem at the moment."

After several minutes of getting settled; Cloud paced the floor before coming to a stop at the front of the group. Barret sighed impatiently. "C'mon Cloud, what's going on?"

"We don't have all fucking day, Spike." Highwind commented, leaning back in the blue leather chair.

Yuffie shifted uncomfortably under the blue-eyed stare of her previous master who was making sure to make her uneasy from his spot across the room beside Rude. Taking an unconscious step back she felt herself press against the altered man who was standing behind her; his metallic appendage possessively wrapping around her waist in the process.

The mako eyed blond shifted under everyone's stare, placing a hand on his hip he began. "Hojo is alive." Briefly glancing to Nanaki who held his gaze he turned to observe the gunman only to widen his eyes slightly at what he was seeing.

"Alive?" Barret bellowed. "I thought you idiots killed that scum suckin' prick?"

Blinking, Cloud looked away and shook his head, as if to clear his thoughts. "We did." Tapping his foot he looked to Nanaki again before turning back to the others. "From the information we already gathered we found out he has another lab somewhere and people have been going missing from various areas. Problem is, we don't know where its at."

Tightening his grip Vincent frowned deeply beneath his cloak. 'I wish that I was surprised.' "When do we depart?"

"Tomorrow morning." Nanaki answered slicing his tail through the air.

"Cid, Barret, Rude, and Reno," He looked to each. "You guys are going to head to Kalm. Once your done there meet up with Tifa, Tseng, Elena and I at the chocobo ranch. We'll figure out where to go from there." Looking to Nanaki then the two rather 'close' pair he continued. "I want you three to head to Costa Del Sol after stopping in Junon. Find out anything you can."

Tifa frowned and stood. "We should all get some sleep, tomorrow is going to be a long day."

An hour passed rather slowly after the meeting; the older brunette, unheeding of her own advice, bombarded the two with questions and a certain red-haired Turk left the room after watching the human hand of the man in golden boots rest his palm on the hilt of his weapon, glaring at him.

Soon after entering the empty room Yuffie found herself gripping the short headboard with a death grip; loud moans leaving her panting lips as the man behind her held onto her hips tightly, the sharp digits drawing blood as they pierced her skin as his pulsating need tried to split her in two. "Master!" Crying out she withered in his unyielding hold, her breasts were bouncing with each thrust and she tried desperately not to hit her head on the wall.

"God-fucking," Another's voice yelled through the thick wall. "I don't god-damned care if you didn't get fucking laid for thirty years; just shut the fuck up!"

The pilots voice was followed by Barret's fist beating on the separating piece between them. "Bite a pillow or somthin' brat! Some of us want some damn sleep."

A growl left Valentine's lips in his attempt at ignoring the voices as he pressed his chest against her back. "You're mine, pet." He hissed, her core clenching around him with the statement. Another rough thrust followed by a few shorter ones made the demon within groan in tune with his own as he finally came…

**To Be Continued…**

_A/n: This turned out to be a rather odd/filler chapter, I think, but it was needed since I wanted to show how Vincent does have some lingering feelings of being worried about losing another person to someone else... That will become more apparent in later chapters though, hehe! …And Chaos, well, I figure since he is inside of Vinny-boy, he probably gets some type of gratification… What can I say? I am a tad obsessed with the demon. Mwhahaha! The next chapter will be good, hehe, I am almost done with it._


	7. Chapter Six

_Disclaimer: I continue to NOT own FF7._

_A/N: Another Update!_

**Bind My Heart**

Chapter Six

The morning light was dim and clouded by the fog covered sky, its rays of sun hidden. Yuffie gave a small smile and stood as her lover stepped out of bathroom, fully dressed and ready to meet the others downstairs for the beginning of their mission. "You stole another of my shirts." Vincent voiced with displeasure evident, then strode over to the table across from the two beds, grabbing his weapon and holstering it. "I will punish you later."

Kisaragi giggled and felt her heart race as he strode over and brought his hand up, pulling down the neck of the shirt to reveal the leather band that was wrapped around her neck; the item having been given to her just two weeks prior. "How long until we are supposed to meet them?"

Hooking his finger through the circular piece of metal in the center he tugged lightly, watching as her breath sped up in anticipation. Bringing his head down he captured her lips, dipping his tongue inside to massage against hers before pulling away and letting his hand drop to the side. "Five minutes ago." Valentine turned on his heal and finished the short walk to the door, opening it and stepping out into the hall, his lover following once she grabbed her shuriken.

It didn't take long before the lift dinged and opened allowing the two an exit to the entrance of the building. Blue eyes narrowed and Yuffie clenched her jaw as she unconsciously let Vincent pass her with his quick strides, conveniently blocking herself from view of the man who stood at the other side of the room by his fellow Turks.

Platinum orbs eventually locked with Tifa's as the woman eyed her curiously before they shifted to observe the gunman, obviously pondering how the two were suddenly so close over the past few months. 'If you only knew.' A giggle passed her lips as Barret's palm pushed the whispering pilot until he stumbled slightly and cast a look to her lover who frowned and let a groan audibly pass through his normally stoic expression.

"You find this amusing?" Vincent questioned leaning his head down, the soft whisper making the Wutainian princess smile with a blush as her laughter ceased.

"Well, if you weren't so rough last night." She voiced back quietly. "Then maybe the old man and marshmallow wouldn't have heard and beat on the wall--"

Cloud's voice broke the talking. "Sorry I'm late guys." Looking about the leader made sure everyone was there.

The ninja shifted, the sore aching more apparent at the action. 'Urg… This IS going to be a long day.'

"Let's head out." Strife continued wrapping an arm around Tifa who whispered something in his ear that made him shrug, yet cast a glance at the two like his wife had done earlier.

It took until the fog faded and the sun began to heat the ground when the three comrades reached the inner caverns of the mountain just behind Midgar as they traveled by foot towards Junon. Nanaki panted as they defended themselves from a monster yet again, "I'd forgotten how tiresome this is."

"At least I got some more materia already." Yuffie stated as she patted the side pocket on her leather pants instinctively.

The conversing continued much to the demon bearing man's dismay; as the hours passed they reached the outside of the mountains in time to see the moon already making its way up. "We might as well camp here." RedXIII stated as he looked to the nearby stream. "It'll give us time to bath and prepare for tomorrow when we reach the harbor."

Nodding in agreement Vincent swept past and headed towards the discarded firewood that was haphazardly laying near the river banks, long forgotten. "I will get the fire ready."

"Ugh, have fun." The ninja stated as she headed near the same direction towards the river. "I'm going to get washed off." Looking back to where the creature lay sprawled out on the ground many yards away, exhausted, she smiled and looked towards her master. "You should join me, master."

"Possibly pet." Lifting the logs into his arms he glanced down towards her as she undressed, leaving her naked besides the collar. His eyebrows furrowed as his enhanced vision caught site of the slender claw marks on her hip that were already beginning to heal from last nights rough escapade. Turning away he headed back towards camp, quickening his pace as he heard her hiss as she entered the cold water.

'**You know,' **Chaos started while his host groaned internally at the interruption while he set down the wood and began to stack them between a few rocks he slid over. **'There is still a punishment to carry through.'**

Taking a sharp breath RedXIII looked up to observe his comrade who looked rather flushed. "Are you alright Vincent?"

"Fine." Valentine didn't look up and wasn't quite sure if he was answering the demon or his friend, either way the answer was likely the same, he noted, standing and pulling out a materia orb, lighting the fire.

Lifting his head and shaking his mane the creature continued his talking. "Miss. Yuffie seems rather different than when I saw her two years ago." Looking towards the direction of the water briefly he crossed his paws on the grassy ground. "Cloud and Tifa mentioned she has been staying with you. Has she been well?"

Crossing his arms the man remained stoic. "Her well being is none of my concern."

"Hmm, strange." Red stated, unfazed by the cold response. "You seemed rather upset when Reno hit her yesterday."

Crimson eyes widened slightly, "What?"

Nanaki tilted his head. "Isn't that why you attacked him? That is why Cloud had gone out there, we all heard it." Laying his head back down on his paws he shook it slightly. "Of course, her yelling followed…"

"I see…" Swiftly passing the creature he headed in the direction of the stream as the moonlight shimmered over her drenched body while a hand was moving the hair from her face.

The lion-like animal watched him walk away for a moment before turning away and staring into the flames, deep in thought.

Vincent stopped at the edge, watching as she turned and gave a small smile while looking behind him briefly to see that their comrade was not watching. His pants constricted slightly as he watched her paddle through the water till she came to a stop before him, her body wet and breasts visible through the clear water. Previous thoughts put aside for the moment he lowered himself to the ground and took a seat on the flattened grass, his legs pushing into the water around either side of her body as his cape spread out behind him. "You've been here a while."

"I know." A blush rose to her lips as the soreness at her core pulsated. "I'm kind of sore."

A smirk pulled the corner of his lip up. "You failed to complain last night." At the deeper color that rose he leaned forward and placed a clawed limb on the back of her head, like he often did. "However, you still have a punishment to be taken care of." Moving his other palm to his belt buckle he hissed through his teeth as his hard organ twitched in anticipation upon release.

"Master…" Yuffie bit her lip and tried to look around him only to find that the cloak that bellowed around him made it impossible to see. "Red's still awake, what if he—"

With some effort he pressed her head forward as she placed her feet on the rocky ground beneath her for balance. Desperately his claw came down to her neck, a digit slipping through the metal ring and tugging forward. Opening her mouth after a moment of hesitation, the ninja let the twitching member begin to repeatedly bury itself in her throat as he tugged on her collar, her own movements coinciding as she pressed her tongue and slipped it around as best as she could while being gagged with his engorged organ.

Soon the gunman's claw slipped back to her hair as she took him faster in her wet depths, using a hand to cover the remaining inches that she couldn't fit at the moment. As she quickened further the sound of movement made Vincent cast his head to the side. "Go back to camp." It came out as a hiss, making his comrade cease movement and stare at the red fabric just yards away. The feeling of his lover starting to pull away he looked back down and pressed harder on the back of her head, guiding the soft lips engulfing him.

"Where's Yuffie?" Nanaki questioned, unaware of the events happening right before him.

The one in question gritted his teeth, he was getting close. Letting the woman force her mouth off she gasped for breath, but continued with her hand. "I'm fine!" Yuffie looked up at the man and gave a 'I told you so' stare for a moment.

RedXIII took a step back as he picked up the scent of arousal. "Oh, I am deeply sorry." In haste the talking animal turned, practically bolting back to the fire.

Kisaragi took in a partial breath as his claw forced her forward again, gripping her hair tightly as he reached down and forced her hand away so she would take the remainder in as well. Being caught was invigorating, but Vincent couldn't help to feel slightly embarrassed at being found at such a particular point in the action or by who it was. Concentrating on the way his body was reacting, his head tipped back and the metallic appendage held her skull in place as he sprayed her throat in completion just moments later.

Swallowing then gasping for air, Yuffie looked at his now very damp trousers. "…You're soaked."

"It was worth it." The praise made her blush deepen…

**To Be Continued…**

_A/n: Personally, I liked this chapter. Hopefully, you did too! This chapter, as I am sure you noticed, was longer as well since I couldn't fit everything otherwise. Let me know how you liked it, meaning, review! Hehe_


	8. Chapter Seven

_Disclaimer: I continue to NOT own FF7._

_A/N: I admit, I LOVE reviews! I am so happy people are enjoying this story; it is a thrill to write! Not to mention, they truly motivate me to write more frequently and quickly, since I know people are waiting to read. Anyway, ENJOY!_

**Bind My Heart**

Chapter Seven

Morning had come rather quickly compared to the way their trip to Junon proceeded to be rather slow and silent as their furry comrade spent most of the travel time several feet ahead; quiet with the tension that spread between him and the two lovers. It wasn't any secret to RedXIII that Vincent had once been a 'pet' of Hojo; the scientist had often spoken of his 'favorite toy' when he was in captivity; what bothered him was the way Yuffie seemed to have knowledge of the ways of one.

After a few hours of scouting the town Nanaki eyed the pair as they stopped in an alleyway, near the docks inside of their destination. The gunman uncharacteristically pulling the flushed face younger comrade against him, whispering something into her ear that made his crimson eyes ignite with mirth as she stiffened slightly. 'If I didn't know better, Vincent, I'd say you think of her as more than a pet.'

"I'm sick of this town." Yuffie muttered as she gazed about at how empty it seemed, despite how packed some of the businesses were.

"Hm, I would have thought you'd like it here." The former Turks lip curled up at the side, although it was hidden beneath the tall fabric of his red trademark. "It has some rather …intriguing… establishments."

"Of course _you_ like it. You're not a damn _pet_." The thick venom in her voice made the gunman shift, although it was forgotten as he noticed their comrade give a disgruntled sigh.

Giving his mane a shake the furry one sneezed at the salty air breeze drying out his nose. "I am going to see if I can get any information out of the dock workers. I'll meet you guys back at the inn."

As Red moseyed off Yuffie began to pull away, knowing they should keep searching as well. Valentine's hold was unyielding as he only proceeded to tighten his grip at the action. "I never said you could move, pet." The velvet coated words did their intended trick as a shudder ran up the 23-year-olds spine.

"Were in public; its not even dusk yet…master." Kisaragi whispered her heart rate shooting up as he moved his claw to her hair, gripping it rather gently despite how the action appeared.

Vincent's human palm had drifted under his shirt that was covering her body, exposing the tanned flesh of the abdomen underneath as he manipulated her nipple through the thin fabric of her bra, eliciting a small moan. "It's Junon." He replied as if it explained everything while he took in a sharp breath. "With that club only a few blocks away…" His voice stopped as the PHS began to ring, rather loudly for his tastes, at his side. His claw dropped and grabbed the device, answering instantly as it was flipped open and placed to his ear. "Strife."

"Did you guys make it to Junon?" Cloud asked.

His finger traced around the now hardened nub, making his lover gasp with a whimper when he suddenly pinched it. "We did, but we've not found anything new to report."

"Oh." The leader seemed hesitant before he finally continued. "The only thing we have to report is from Cid's group; they said the lab's been confirmed to being underground somewhere, but that's all."

Vincent pursed his lips as the caller said his goodbye soon after. Sliding the phone back into its place, he reluctantly let his arms fall to his sides as a few patrons left a nearby store. "We best continue the search."

Kisaragi rubbed her legs together as her body ached from his brief touches. "Vinny." She whimpered, still slightly leaning on his form.

"Bah." The indignant noise left him as he bent his head down, nipping at her ear playfully. "Perhaps I should purchase a gag. You could wear it for the remainder of our travels."

A huff left her as she stepped away and turned. "You wouldn't." At his unwavering expression she huffed in uncertainty as he began to walk away. "Master." Yuffie spoke, hurrying to catch up, her feet falling in step beside him.

"We'll meet back at the inn." Vincent said, pausing briefly in his trek down the alleyway. "I'll be expecting you by dusk. And pet?"

Licking her lips unconsciously the ninja felt her heart pound harder against her chest. "Yes master?"

"I wasn't joking about the gag." With that said the man briskly left her vision as she stood still, momentarily in shock.

Spinning on her foot she took relief as the sunlight washed over her. 'He wouldn't really do that, would he? I mean, Red's with us and everything…' Biting her lower lip she continued down the stoned ground, heading towards a nearby bar that she used to frequent. 'Maybe I can get some kind of lead there...'

The air was slightly clouded, Yuffie noted as she stepped inside, looking about for familiar faces. Looking to the corner where nearly all the patrons were gathered. Silver eyes watched the card game, eyeing a few orbs of materia, but raised an eyebrow as someone laid down a royal flush. Moving up the slender palms, almost feminine in design, she blinked as she viewed the golden haired man, the hand of cards suddenly seeming fitting as he picked up his glass and sipped the white wine with rose colored lips; looking more royal than even Rufus Shinra had…

It wasn't till his cobalt eyes opened and locked onto her as he swallowed the alcohol, that her mesmerized stare turned to embarrassment. A soft chuckle left his lips, but no one seemed to pay any attention to it as he fluttered his thick lashes almost affectionately in her direction before dropping them to his next set of cards. The Wutainian looked away and proceeded to the bar, her face lighting up as she saw the man wiping it down with a rag. "Hey Gramps."

The bartender looked up instantly with a frown as he tossed the cloth into a bucket by his feet. "I don't serve pets, Yuffie."

"Hey!" Leaning onto the newly cleaned counter she pouted. "You haven't seen me in months and you don't even say hi? Geese, Rune, your more of an ass than I remember."

Running a hand through his brown hair the man rested his palms on the sink below him. "Your shithead master owes me a lot of money."

"I'm not with Reno anymore." She replied tapping her finger against the counter annoyed. "So don't go bitching at me about his debts."

Rune threw his head back with laugh, and then leaned forward. "So you're no longer owned, huh? I thought I heard someone mentioned your status had been changed on the records…"

Reaching a hand up Yuffie briefly pulled the neckline down to show a new collar with a lopsided smirk. "Actually..."

"Let's get down to business, kid." The fifty year old said cutting her off as a customer waited down at the other end of the bar impatiently for a refill, making sure to speak quieter. "I know you don't come here for friendly chats, so why are you here?"

Glad to drop the small talk, the ninja shifted in her seat. "Have you heard anything about a scientist named Hojo?"

"…No, I don't think I have." At her frown he continued. "You'd have better luck asking some guy named Zen. From what I hear, this guy seems to know a little bit of everything." He paused glancing around briefly. "Never seen him personally, but there were a few stragglers from Passion that wondered in a couple nights ago that were going on about'm. Maybe he will know something about who you're looking for."

"Well, that's more information than I had before." Yuffie hoped off the stool and tossed a grin his way. "Are you sure I can't just have one shot? I'll even pay'ya before I drink it."

Rune shook his head and turned on the sink, beginning to clean the few glasses inside. "You know I can't serve pets, Junon laws."

A groan left her lips. "Can't you just pretend you don't know me? It's not like my collar is visible right now anyway…"

"And get a fucking $2000 Gil fine? Fuck that." Glancing up he nodded towards the door. "Get the hell outta here. It's bad enough you don't have your master here with you anyway; you know how this town is when it comes to your kind."

Sticking out her tongue, the princess turned and headed out. Albeit, careful not to glance the way of the 'Royal One' in fear of becoming mesmerized like she often did with her master who also had some rather feminine features that made him look rather beautiful when he too, although unconsciously, batted his thick lashes or something of a similar nature. 'Gawd, I am so glad its time to head back to the inn.'

The wind blew against her with its cool temperature, a painful memory flashing through her mind before she had a chance to push it away. An annoyed sigh left her lips as she began walking towards the hotel, aggravated at her change of moods. 'I still blame you Godo; maybe even more than Reno…'

**To Be Continued…**

_A/n: I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! Just so its clarified, it will be explained later on why Junon even has laws regarding 'pets'…, I know that would likely be a question people started asking after this chapter, so I wanted to point it out now. Don't forget to review; they make me so pleased that I can't help but write more quickly!_


	9. Chapter Eight

_Disclaimer: I continue to NOT own FF7._

_A/N: All of you readers are just wonderful! I am working on the next chapter right now, since this is more of filler. However, do enjoy and don't forget to keep reviewing!_

**Bind My Heart**

Chapter Eight

"You're finally back." Nanaki greeted as he tilted his head in the woman's direction as she shut the door behind her. "It was starting to get dark out; I thought you might have gotten yourself into trouble." At her shrug, his comrade sat up from his resting position on the bed. "Did you find anything out?"

Yuffie broke into a larger grin. "Of course I did!" Leaning into the hand she placed on her hip, the previous bad mood faded back to the depths of her mind again. "I am the Great Ninja—Hey! Don't groan at me you cat!"

"Enough." Her master ordered as she began to step towards the animal who was chuckling. "Tell us."

"You're no fun." The ninja said with a pout then continued as she walked over and took a seat beside her owner's legs. "We need to find someone named Zen; apparently, he might know something."

"Well," Red stated, feeling uncomfortable as a metallic appendage came to rest on the brunettes head, stroking her hair much like Tifa did to him on occasion. Although, he admitted with reluctance, he was becoming used to the affection the normally stoic man showered the young woman in. "…That's a start at least." Eyeing the human pet he waited for her to open her eyes fully from their half-lidded expression of bliss as she enjoyed the feeling on her skull. "I've a question for you, but I am afraid it is rather inappropriate for me to ask…"

Kisaragi shifted. "What?"

Red looked up towards crimson briefly, making sure the gunman wasn't giving him the infamous cold stare. "Is this a lifestyle choice, or have you been …_registered_?"

Taking in a sharp breath, her head dropped as she found the floor rather interesting while Vincent nodded curtly with his vague reply. "She is registered."

"How did this happen, Miss. Yuffie?" Sitting up swiftly, his tail swayed behind him from his position on the opposite bed. "…You stole something and get caught, didn't you?" While the accusation lingered in the air, RedXIII lowered his eyes to the ground briefly, in thought. 'Surely you knew of the consequences. After that time you stole from us, I am sure Don Corneo made it quite obvious of how things work…'

Crossing her arms, she nodded with an unladylike grunt while the two men watched her. "Can't we talk about something else?"

"Then Reno was…" The murmur made the gunman frown as they both ignored the request to cease the conversation. "Don't they put a bounty on you when you're not …owned? He didn't sell you did--"

Kisaragi finally looked up, interrupting the animal. "I had one for a couple months, that's why I went to Nibleheim." A sigh left her lips. "Nobody would find me there."

The red furred comrade looked towards the expressionless man. "Then you're her…"

"Yes." Pulling his hand away Valentine stood. "We are through with this conversation."

Nanaki leapt off the bed and walked forward, his head nuzzling the ninja. "I didn't mean to upset you."

Waving her hand in dismissal she pushed herself up, standing and stretching. "I'm fine; I accepted things a while back." A grin slipped onto her face. "Besides, now I can steal all I want!"

"Well," The animal began, chuckling at her exclamation while changing the subject. "Let's go find this Zen person."

"What is it?" Vincent asked, glancing down at his pet that shifted uncomfortably.

The ninja groaned as she covered her face in embarrassment. "Some of the places he might be, well…"

Crimson eyes flicked with lust as he caught what she was trying to say. "Catch up on rest, Nanaki. Yuffie and I will find the man." Ruffling her hair with his palm he smirked. "You will need to change before we leave."

Grabbing an article of clothing from the knapsack laying discarded by the bed, Yuffie entered the bathroom and changed her shirt. The laces binding it shut in the back, while the front dipped down rather low, its bottom portion rising higher on the sides to expose some flesh of her hips before being blocked by her leather pants.

Silence echoed between the two males, the tension not nearly as thick as it had been early in the day, but still remaining none the less. As a few minutes passed the female stepped back into the room a flushed look crossed her face as Nanaki eyed the collar, now exposed, with some uncertainty.

Vincent clenched his jaw as his demon growled in delight. Yuffie turned her to the side as he produced a matching leather handled leash from inside the folds of his cloak. Reaching under her chin, he pursed his lips as it snapped into place. To say she was embarrassed was an understatement and although her core ached at the action, had it been anyone else from their group watching the display she was sure that she would have passed out from the feeling.

"Be careful guys." The animal stated as they left the apartment quickly after. 'I wonder if they will actually look?' With a sigh he jumped back up on the bed, enjoying the feel of somewhere soft to sleep for once. 'They are bound to get distracted.'

**To Be Continued…**

_A/n: I know there is still more to explain, but it will come around as the story goes. This was kind of a filler chapter, but I wanted to clear some things up a little and it was needed for the plot itself. Plus, I kept getting distracted again, erg! Anyway, I am just thrilled with the amount of reviews that I received on the last chapter, so I hope this one was enjoyable too. Don't forget to keep reviewing! I am working on the next chapter now._


	10. Chapter Nine

_Disclaimer: I continue to NOT own FF7._

_A/N: Another update as promised! I hope it's …enjoyable. Mwhahaha!_

**Bind My Heart**

Chapter Nine

"Pet?" Vincent studied the building they were approaching as he spoke; the music already radiating to his altered hearing. The loud bass tones making his groin stir in remembrance of that night. With flicking electricity the sign indicating that the establishment was called Passion obtained his vision momentarily before rounding the corner, giving the chain in his hand a small tug as he pulled her into his now still body.

The princess swallowed thickly as his aroused state pressed against her stomach. "Yes master?" Glancing at a few roaming people, that paid them no more than a few glances, she moved her eyes up to his. Yuffie's breath quickened as he unbuckled the top portion of his cloak then lowered his head and captured her lips. His tongue demanding entrance almost immediately, kissing her with raw need that always made her feel lighter than air, as a rough hand pressed against her lower back.

Pulling away with a step back he clenched the leather handle to the leash, his pace was persistent, but slow as they continued to the back entrance. Vincent's clawed hand knocked on the door several times as they reached it, his body tense as the door finally opened, a surprised graying-haired man forming a large grin. "Mr. Valentine, Miss. Yuffie…" Cocking his head to the side he let his expression drift to amusement. "I cannot say I am surprised to see you both; I saw the record adjustment nearly the hour it came out. It caused quite a rumor mill around the club for awhile!" Stepping back he folded his arm out in a gesture to let them come inside.

"We're not here for entertainment." Vincent replied as they heard the door shut behind them and briefly glanced out the glassed wall several feet away that separated them from the actual club that was bustling with people as usual. Various sexual acts were going on while the bar in the corner seemed rather packed as well; the aroma of sex, sweat and liquor filling his senses as he pulled his pet closer trying to calm himself as Chaos pulsed.

Yuffie couldn't help the moan that slipped from her lips as her master grasped her hips roughly. The other man gave a brief, understanding chuckle as he lead them down the hall into his office, next to the one sided viewing windows. "What is it that you came here for?"

Crimson eyes closed as his pet's arousal hit him much harder than the smells out in the club were. "Do you know of someone named Zen?" Slowly the former Turk opened his eyes, glancing at the long table just in front of the ninja who was now leaning against him again as his hands had only left her hips briefly in their short walk down to the room.

O'Neil's eyes lit up with his nod. "Yes, in fact, Mr. Pyre is here tonight. I spoke with him just a few minutes ago, a rather interesting fellow, if I do say so myself." Stepping towards the entryway of the room again, passing the pair he paused as he gripped the nearby door handle leading to the stairs. "I'll go ask him to come up."

Vincent looked down at his pet as he ran his claw up her side, before applying pressure to her back. "I cannot concentrate like this." He whispered giving into his urges as her upper body fell flat against the wooden table with a surprised shriek.

Without hesitation his human hand reached around and unfastened the buttons of the leather pants, pulling them down to reveal she too had gone without an undergarment. Reaching for his buckle, it took only a few seconds to release himself, pausing only briefly to align himself with her soaked center before burying himself within. The groan vibrated off the walls with her cry of pleasure that made his breath ragged as he began to increase his pace, too pent up for the slowness he typically liked to tease her with.

"Master." Yuffie's voice panted as she tried to grip the table with her sweat coated fingers, ignoring the feeling of the leash that was digging into her breast and side as it was trapped beneath her.

"Pet." Her walls were clenching him as she withered in pleasure against him, the action causing the gunman to close his eyes in ecstasy as he felt himself fill her, relief washing over after the quick release that he had been waiting for all day. 'How do you—' His thoughts were cut off by a chuckle.

"O'Neil asked me to give his regards for not being able to return, but it seems you two have made yourself quite at home. Is this why I was called upon?" The voice was soft, playful, and possibly even erotic in tone. "If it was, I do thank you for show. Although, I was hoping it would be long enough for me to relieve myself as well."

Silver eyes looked up and Yuffie took a sharp breath as she saw the 'Royal One' sitting in a chair just several feet away. Vincent frowned as he pulled out of his pet, concealing himself as he pondered the reaction the man had on her. "I presume you're Zen?" His voice was unwavering as if it was no concern of his that someone had been watching for an undetermined amount of time without his knowing.

The blonde gave a nod and let his eyes linger on the pet that was watching him, yet again. "You wish to find Hojo, I assume."

A growl left Vincent's lips as he moved a hand to his gun, on guard. "Tell us where he is."

Zen gave a smile, moving his cobalt eyes to the man. "On one—"

Valentine gripped the handle of his death penalty, cutting the man off as he could already tell by the bulge in the man's pants what he was about to request. "No."

"I only wish for your pet to pleasure me with her mouth." Mr. Pyre paused, taking in the glare sent his way with a long blink. "Nothing more. Besides, you will be unlikely to get this information anywhere else."

"Vin-master." Yuffie bit her lip in hesitation as the glare turned to her, thankful when it softened. Why her heart was still racing, the ninja couldn't be sure. It wouldn't be the first time she did something to a stranger, hell, Reno had insisted on it most days when they were in town.

Vincent gave a reluctant nod and took a step back so she could pull up her leather and cover her exposed body. "If you're information is incorrect or, not as valuable as you make it out to be; I will gut you."

"Oh, it is." Zen replied firmly even as a shiver ran up his spine, knowing full well that the older mans words were indeed true. Luckily, he was no liar.

Yuffie looked up for permission to proceed; her legs finally regaining balance, surprising her for a moment when he leaned down. "I will make this up to you, pet." The whisper sending a blush to her cheeks.

A smile rose to the golden haired mans lips as the Avalchache member walked over; his legs parting slightly so she could take her spot between them on the concrete floor. Reaching a hand out he stroked her hair, much like her master did; her fingers worked opened the zipper to his dust colored jeans with ease as he began to speak. "Now, what is it that you wish to know?" Zen Pyre didn't lift his eyes, but began speaking yet again as she took the head into her mouth once released. "I've had my share of teasing already, Sweetheart. Take it all."

Silence echoed in the room for a moment after a soft hiss left the lips of the man being engulfed. "What is your connection to Hojo?" Vincent began while he felt his body reacting to what he watching, even as he crossed his arms and remained stoic.

"It's rather complicated," Zen began, finally looking up at him as he let the strands of brown hair cover his fingers with his massaging motion on her head. "I'm his pet, of sorts, which I am sure you know plenty about with the way he speaks of you." As the deadly glare worsened he bucked his hips forward slightly as a tongue ran along his length, lifting his free hand to wave in a dismissive way. "I mean no disrespect, Valentine. You and I are not much different when it comes to him. Although, I never fell in love with his wi—"

Yuffie closed her eyes as she tried to relax her throat further, the man was thicker, but shorter in length that her master. Taking in a quick breath she could feel him pulsate, not far from releasing.

"Where is the lab?" Vincent continued, cutting him off.

"Midgar." The voice was strained as he leaned his head back, watching the man through partially closed eyes. "Underneath the slums in sector 6." Letting out a groan he gripped the hair under his palm, releasing himself into her mouth.

Pulling away, Yuffie swallowed the remainder and stood with the help of a cybernetic hand that suddenly grasped her forearm. His death penalty escaping its holster as the gunman pointed it at the man who raised his arms in surrender. "You'll return—"

"Mr. Valentine!" O'Neil voice was desperate as he quickly shut the door leading to the club where he had been attending to some customers. "Please, I cannot stand to deal with the authorities anymore than needed…"

"Do not worry." Zen said and lowered his hands, tucking himself back inside his trousers then standing up. "I figured you'd _request_ me to join you on the trip."

With relief the owner of the club stepped back to let the three through the door as they proceeded to head towards the exit. "Do… come back again." However, his words sounded rather hesitant.

Kisaragi looked away as the blonde man held captive by a claw to his rather loose white shirt cast a smile back at her. Vincent frowned tugging his pets leash so she would walk in pace beside him, trying not to kill the man beside him.

It didn't take long with the way they briskly walked through the cobblestone streets to reach the inn. Each step up the stairs creaked and Yuffie frowned as the door to the room opened, Nanaki raising his head as he awoke from his sleep. "Vincent, what's going on?" Glancing to the man still in a death grip he jumped down onto the floor. "Is this that Zen you were speaking of?"

"I seem to be rather popular lately; everyone knows my name." The new addition to the room stated with a velvet voice only to be pushed towards the foot of the bed, catching himself on the wooden frame of it to avoid falling. With a disgruntled sigh he sat down on the tan comforter encasing the mattress. "Are you always this rough, Valentine? Or, is just my lucky day?"

"Call Cloud." Vincent ordered as he looked at the red furred creature, ignoring the comments of his prisoner. "Tell him we're going to Midgar."

**To Be Continued…**

_A/n: I hope the chapter was enjoyable… hehe. It would have been out sooner, but I kept rewriting it, so I hope it didn't turn out too bad. Hopefully, I will not be mauled by readers for the scene between the 'Royal One' and Yuffie. I just couldn't help it, plus it just goes with the plot. Remember, I really like reviews, so don't forget to leave one! -gives all readers some lollipops, hoping the bribe works- Heh…_


	11. Chapter Ten

_Disclaimer: I continue to NOT own FF7._

_A/N: Sorry I took longer than expected. I meant to get this out earilier! _

**Bind My Heart**

Chapter Ten

The room was quiet, Yuffie's voice being the only noise as she talked to their leader who was rather annoyed at being woken up until he found out the information. Clicking off the phone she held it up, her lover taking it and placing it back in its casing at his side. "Cid is fixing something on the airship; apparently he dropped his cigarette on the control box and lit a few fuses on fire… They'll meet us at the entrance to the mountains tomorrow night." With a frown, silver eyes looked to Red. "I don't know why you wouldn't call; I hate getting yelled at by him." She said with a pout while the creature snickered, followed by her sticking her tongue out.

"That is why I refused." RedXIII replied calmly.

Zen let the corner of his lip curl up as he leaned back onto his elbows, watching the scene unfold.

Parting his lips just barely, Vincent spoke while reaching up to the leash still attached to her neck. "Enough."

Yuffie stomped her foot. "But Red's--"

Moving his head down sharp teeth nipped gently at her ear, speaking in a hushed tone. "Do you wish for me to punish you in front of them?"

"…No, Master." His pet answered reluctantly, continuing to pout as she dropped the subject.

"Hmm," Letting his warm breath tickle her he could feel his groin stir as he thought of bending her over his knees. "Perhaps, I would even request our _guest_ to punish you, so I could watch."

Yuffie gasped, looking up at him. "You've been trying to find a reason to kill him all night; you wouldn't do that…"

The man of topic raised both of his eyebrows, but kept silent as his own enhanced hearing caught every word.

Giving a glance to the blonde, a frown marred his lips. "We'll speak of this later." Valentine began, straightening his stance as his fingers unclipped the leash and put it back in the folds of his cloak, somewhere hidden from view. "Go get ready for bed; you'll need sleep before we travel."

Taking in an almost desperate breath the woman turned and headed into the bathroom, grabbing the knapsack on the way so she could change. 'Gawd.' Her mouth formed the words, but nothing came out as she leaned against the now shut door with a racing heart. 'How do you make me so pent up just by talking?' Rubbing her thighs together Yuffie sighed and began to get changed into the knee-length black shirt that would be her nightgown for the night as she heard something loud echo back in the room, followed by several obscenities. 'I wonder what Zen did now?'

Nanaki shook his head briefly as he curled up in front of the door where his comrade had been before re-claiming his bed that the captive had been on, who now was making his way to the empty bed with a rather sore backside from colliding with floor. Looking to the bathroom door as it opened, he felt slightly relieved as the ninja stepped out and eyed the comforter at her feet where her master had obviously pulled it off, with the blonde on it at the time.

"Wasn't the…" Yuffie stopped her speaking as crimson eyes looked her way. Shifting slightly the Wutainian made her way over, kneeling beside the bed after tossing the bag into the corner. "Vinny?" Hesitant at first she let a smile come forward as his eyes softened and he moved over allowing her space to join him. "I'm—"

"Hush, pet." Vincent spoke, cutting her off as he reached down and grabbed a corner of the tan comforter that was still hanging on the edge, pulling it up and over them. Closing his eyes he relished in the feel of his pet's body as she curled into his side, a hand lying gently on his chest. It took a few minutes before the female shifted slightly, her head tilting up to gaze at the relaxed expression on her lovers face. As the arm around her tightened she looked away as he revealed his glowing eyes. "What is it?"

The pet gave a soft sigh as she whispered; Nanaki's snoring filling the room. "Are you worried about seeing Hojo? I mean…"

Giving a frown the former Turk responded curtly. "Go to sleep."

After a few more minutes she yawned and snuggled closer as he rubbed her side gently with his fingers; sleep soon claiming her. Crimson eyes focused on the ceiling as the others slept, wondering what would happen when they finally saw his former master again…

**To Be Continued…**

_A/n: Hope you liked it! I think I rewrote it about four times, trying to get it to go where I wanted it too… Talk about a pain in the ass. However, I am working on the next chapter now and its going much better. Don't forget to review! Hehehe_


	12. Chapter Eleven

_Disclaimer: I continue to NOT own FF7._

_A/N: FANART! I made a few pieces for this fic, Mwhahaha! They are horrible, but be sure to check them out. I am not a good artist, so do not expect much, but the one I did of Zen, Yuffie, and Vincent should be quite, entertaining to look at, at least. (Its based on the 'events' in chapter 9. Yum Yum!) _

_Remember, no spaces and don't forget to add the dots._

_www mediaminer org / fanart / view . php / 187234 (Sketch of Yuffie 'pleasuring' Zen with Vincent watching.)_

_www mediaminer org / fanart / view . php / 187237 (This is the same sketch, with my attempt at color.)_

_www mediaminer org / fanart / view . php / 187235 (Yuffie, based on chapter 3 while sitting on the bed theres no bed in pic though)_

**Bind My Heart**

Chapter Eleven

Enjoying the warmth beside her, Yuffie cracked open an eye to view the man beside her, still awake and observing her as she slipped a hand down his fully clothed body till she reached his belt buckle, unsnapping it and letting her hand drift inside his pants. Keeping eye contact she licked her lips subconsciously while giving his hardened length a quick few strokes. "Are the others still asleep?" Her voice was softer than normal, the recent sleeping apparent.

"Nanaki went out an hour ago." Vincent replied and gave a glance to the still sleeping blonde while her finger tips traced his need, teasing him.

"Please, master…" The ninja begged in a whispered voice, moving her hand away to press against her pleasure spot between her legs.

A light growl left his lips as she leaned forward, planting kisses along his jaw; her hand rocking slowly, each time the back of it moving against his hip as she still lay very close. "Don't worry pet, I have every intention of taking you."

Kisaragi shuddered, whimpering as his claw pulled her hand away then moved it above her head, with her other, as he shifted to lay on top of her. Biting her lower lip she looked on with half-lidded eyes as he moved his head down to take a nipple in between his lips, sucking on it for a moment as he slid his pants down a little farther too fully release himself from their hold.

The other bed shifted as the person on top turned to their other side, facing the couple.

"What were you dreaming of, pet?" Vincent questioned as he held himself on his elbows, moving his hips until his head rested at her entrance, once again ready for him.

Yuffie stared at him, "You."

Giving a ragged breath as her voice reached his ears, the Turk plunged himself inside. "Yuffie." He breathlessly whispered as he roughly thrusted, while her moans were forced down by the hard biting on her lip. Silver eyes were wide for a moment before he pulled out and began to repeat the motions at a higher intensity, a moan leaving her lips that only fueled him.

Zen let his eyes flutter open, watching and listening as the bed squeaked and rocked with each movement the lovers were making. Bringing a hand down he slipped it inside of his pants, propping a leg up as he began to stroke himself. Watching the brunette open her mouth in a gasping moan, sweat forming on her forehead while her cheeks became tinged with pink made himself breathe a little faster in anticipation of what she would soon experience. Swallowing he let his eyes linger as the blanket slipped farther down the gunman's back.

Gathering her right leg under his human hand he bent he upwards, burying himself deeper as he became closer. Silver eyes flew open again as she let out a scream an orgasm rocked her body. Continuing at the same pace, Vincent leaned down, his lips kissing her shoulder. A sharp breath made crimson eyes look over, watching as the prisoners blanket rose with each motion of his palm. Their eyes locked momentarily before the former Turk turned his head back and began kissing her neck, suckling on the flesh. Uncaring of the audience, he hurried his pace more.

"Vincent… master…" Yuffie's breathless voice made the gunman groan as he pushed himself to the hilt, letting his length twitch as it released inside of his pet that was panting in a thin sheet of perspiration below him.

Pyre gave a final hiss before becoming still in his bed despite his own heavy breathing.

The ninja looked over and blinked, too satisfied to care what was obvious just happened as the man stared at them with the same expression he had upon releasing last night. Moving her eyes, she looked at the light shining on the floor as her master removed himself and sat up while putting himself away. "We'll need to leave soon." He voiced, breath becoming even as he climbed out of the bed and headed towards the bathroom. "Come pet."

"Heh," Zen gave a breathless chuckle. "She already did."

A blush spread to the woman's face as she slowly made her way out of bed, looking to her master that merely let the corner of his lip twitch in a smirk rather than try to attack the man again. Catching her breath she followed him inside of the bathroom to shower…

As a quarter of an hour passed the golden haired man finally removed himself from the cot and cleaned himself off lazily with the bed sheet before adjusting himself and watching as Vincent opened the bathroom door, grabbing their bag and then closing the door yet again. Taking in a deep breath, Zen raised an eyebrow as a feminine whimper and muffled words echoed from the adjoining room made for washing.

The door opened and he could already feel his groin twitch again as he saw the fully dressed Yuffie in a pair of tan shorts and a white tank top; walking with crossed arms as she came to a seat on the edge of their bed a thin piece of leather leading around her head holding a flexible red ball in her mouth. Her muffled voice made him chuckle as he then either got the words, 'This isn't funny' or, 'chocobo's eat hunny'; either way, he cast a smirk to Vincent who entered the room again with his red cloak back in place. "Are we going now?"

Giving a nod, still too relaxed from the morning escapade, Valentine looked to his pet. "Grab your shuriken, we're leaving." Carrying their bag he gave a softened look for a moment as she did as ordered, grabbing her arm gently as she tried to pass by. "If you're good pet, I'll remove it before we meet the others." At her muffled words he moved his hands up to her head, softly stroking her hair as he pressed his lips to her skull. "Let's go."

The afternoon was silent, besides an occasional muffled noise, as they continued through the grassy fields and hillside. Nanaki gave a look backwards, past Vincent and towards the ninja who turned her head away as she walked, his brown eyes moving back to the gunman as their captive walked beside the man. "I do not think we've ever traveled so quietly."

Vincent nodded absently as he pulled himself from his thoughts, giving a look to his side where their captive walked with his hands in his pockets.

Red shook his head and focused his eyes on the mountains in the near distance, the scene confusing to him since the two men seemed not to like each other the night before, or rather, his friend not liking Mr. Pyre. Something had happened, he noted when they had come downstairs, and the blonde man looked rather flushed. Giving a sigh he looked to the horizon where the sun was already beginning to lower. "Highwind should be there within two hours."

"Are you planning on leaving your pet bound all day?" Zen asked as he lifted his head up to observe his masters former pet. "She looks rather …angry."

"What I do with my pet is none of your concern." Vincent curtly replied. "…It is necessary." Yuffie gave a muffled response, but stopped as her master looked back, gesturing for her to come up beside him. Whimpering she bowed her head and stepped up beside him as they continued to walk, very near to their destination. "You'll learn not to call me by that nickname." He said and reached his hand out to pet her hair in a comforting manor. "I'll remove it soon, pet."

The remainder of the walk was short as they came to the clearing about fifteen minutes later. Each sitting around the remnants of the fire they had less than two days prior. Yuffie squirmed slightly, getting comfortable, as she sat in the lap of the altered man who laid his arms around her, resting his chin of her forehead, waiting for the airship. Removing the PHS from his side as it rang, Valentine answered once he flipped open the top. "Strife."

"We should be there in a few minutes, Cid got one of his crew—Heh," Cloud stopped talking as the man in topic started yelling. "See ya soon." Click.

As soon as the others were informed, the humming of the airship echoed as it came near, landing just a few yards away. Closing the distance the group began to head up the metallic platform that lowered, Barret standing with a disgruntled Cid who was lighting up another cigarette. "What the fuck?" Holding his lit tobacco stick between his lips, he observed the female, as Barret slammed a hand on to Vincent's back with a laugh. "You finally found a fucking way to make the brat shut the hell up." At her muffled reply, he laughed some more and wrapped an arm around her shoulders as he then took a look at the new man who appeared rather surprised at the contact the pilot was having with the possessive man's pet. "Who the fuck are you?"

Giving a slight bow, blonde hair shifting with the move, the man fluttered his lashes almost seductively yet again. "Zen Pyre; I am a captive of Master Valentine's." The cloaked man gave a glare as he walked past, pulling his pet from the 'old mans' grasp as he reached his claw up to unclasp the leather buckle in back, pulling out the rather good sized ball.

Barret gave a grunt as Cid inhaled and let out a cloud of smoke. "Heh, I fucking knew it." He said, smirking. "The brat does have a bit mouth, no wonder…" His voice trailed off as he eyed the leather band around her neck, turning his expression to a frown.

"That she does." Zen commented, sending a flirtatious smile her way.

Vincent snapped his claw up, grabbing the white shirted man and pushing him towards the entrance to the ship. "Get inside."

Pyre licked his lips that frowned. "Hmm, apparently you are always rough; certainly I cannot be lucky two days in a row."

Barret raised an eyebrow at this as he looked to Nanaki. "Have they been like this the whole time?"

The animal sighed with nod as he continued past, into the aircraft. Yuffie shifted uncomfortably as the pilots hand grabbed her shoulder and spun her around. "When the fuck did you become a pet?"

"That is not of your concern." Valentine stated as he grabbed the hand yet again and removed it, pulling his pet against his chest, protectively as she blushed the shade of his eyes out of embarrassment over the entire situation.

The dark skinned man waved his hands as he headed towards the interior like the two others had. "I don't even want to know."

As Cid remained, inhaling and exhaling from his cigarette, the tall man frowned and let go of the heir of Wutai. "Go inside, pet."

"It kind of fucking explains things with you two." Highwind commented after she left, tossing his lit stick to the ground and stepping on it.

"Leave it be." Vincent replied, pressing the issue.

"Look Vince," The former Shinra employee stated, pulling out another tobacco stick. "It's not like I care; hell," He began again. "Shera is."

**To Be Continued…**

_A/n: I really wanted to get this chapter out tonight, so I hope it was enjoyable! Don't forget to review, it really motivates me to write. Hell, how else would I get so many chapters out lately? You guys are WONDERFUL! I just love the reviews I am getting for this. What can I say, I am a review whore. Mwhahahaa!_


	13. Chapter Twelve

_Disclaimer: I continue to NOT own FF7._

_A/N: Enjoy! This chapter was a real pain in the ass to write because writers block decided to drop on my head. I rewrote it nine times, so I hope it is at least enjoyable. _

**Bind My Heart**

Chapter Twelve

"Cards?" Yuffie eyed the deck in Zen's hand wearily as they sat at the conference table, awaiting her master to return from talking to Cloud. Much to her delight the ship was flying smoothly, the crew of Cid's having taken over since his 'accident'. "I've already seen the way you play, why bother?"

The doors to the room slid open, allowing Vincent entrance. "When did you see this, pet?"

Giving a long blink the blonde fluttered his lashes flirtatiously at her. "You never told him about me?"

Vincent frowned as he proceeded towards them, taking a seat beside the collared woman; patting his knee in a gesture for her to join. His groin twitched at the thought of her with another, the strange way his moods worked, he couldn't understand. However, even with the way his pants become tighter, his heart ached slightly at the thought. "Pet." He warned with a steady voice as she failed to answer his question.

Kisaragi looked up at him as she moved to sit on his lap, and then bit her lip at the slightly hurt look in his eyes. 'Hurt?' Immediately shaking her head she frowned. "It wasn't like that, Master. I just saw him playing cards when I was looking for information." Leaning into her owner as she wrapped her arms around his neck, her body eased as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Play a hand, Vincent?" Zen questioned as he shuffled through the cards.

Valentine pondered the idea for a moment, now feeling relieved, before giving a short nod. "I suppose."

"Are you sure, Master?" The ninja asked as the other man began to deal, talking briefly as he let the man know what they were about to play. "He cheats."

The blue eyed man scuffed, fluttering his eyelashes her way. "I do not cheat." Lifting his cards with one hand, he licked his lips. "I play creatively."

"Hmm…" Vincent looked to his pet as she shot her eyes up to him after squirming against him briefly, trying to get comfortable.

A blush tinted her cheeks as she moved her lips to his ear, having felt his arousal beneath her. "Do you..want me to…?"

Crimson eyes drifted up to look at his prisoner who waved a hand as he leaned onto the table and put down a few cards, dealing some more to both of them "Don't mind me, I enjoy watching."

"That goes without saying." Vincent retorted as he felt himself begin throbbing in anticipation. Looking to the conference room doors he then glanced to the clock, before looking to his pet that was standing up and turning around to face him. Reaching out he let his palm once again come to rest on her hip as he tugged lightly at the hem of her shorts. "Take these off and straddle me, pet."

Zen moved his chin to rest on his palm, his cards now laying flat on the table as he stopped to enjoy the show. Moving the other down to his appendage that was hardened and pressing against his dusk colored pants, he couldn't help but move his hips forward into his touch as Yuffie climbed onto her master, the chair creaking although it showed no signs that it was collapse. Raising his head, cobalt eyes could clearly see a metallic finger pushing into her and pumping it slowly to ready her, although he suspected that it was merely to tease her.

The ninja moaned softly, her arms tightening their grip on her lover's shoulders as he pulled his clawed digits out and worked open his belt. After the length was revealed she wiggled slightly as he lined it up, his hand holding her from lowering onto it by sheer strength. "Please, Master."

"Impatient isn't she?" A velvet voice spoke.

Kisaragi gave a pout as she tried to impale herself. "Master…"

"Beg for me, pet." Valentine whispered with a hot breath, his organ twitching again as he nipped at her ear.

Yuffie bit her lip, resting her chin on his shoulder as she breathed heavy in need. "Take me please," She could feel his organ twitch again, panting as her breath quickened further. Before she could utter another plead he pushed down on her hips from both sides, sliding into her tight depths slowly as he clenched her flesh between his hands, moving her down to the base before lifting up and continuing the pace.

Hojo's pet looked to the doors as they slide open, a puff of smoke clouding the area before the blonde that entered.

Vincent hissed as he brought her back down and up again, trying to concentrate with the moans she was giving to his ear only a few centimeters away. Unstopping he gave a raised eyebrow towards Highwind that stood watching them before casually walking past and sitting in a chair at the end of the table with the lovers to his right. "Playing fucking cards and you don't even fucking invite me?" Cid questioned and eyed the 'brat' as she buried her face into the crook of the neck of the gunman. "Even got fucking entertainment."

"You're welcome to play, but I am afraid you'll have to be the dealer." Zen dolled out, eyeing the bulge in the pilot's pants as he scooted closer to the table, likely trying to hide it despite his 'casual' attitude towards the scene. "It's rather hard to shuffle with one hand." To make that more apparent he leaned back, letting a delighted groan pass through his lips as he throbbed uncontrollably as the black haired man increased his speed and intensity.

"Yeah, whatever." Pulling the cigarette from his mouth, Cid pushed it out on the wooden table, leaving a black residue as he pushed the cards all together and began to shuffle while watching. "You better fucking clean up your damn mess though."

Licking his lips, the blonde swallowed hard as the pet cried out with her completion as Valentine growled, slamming her down onto him in a rather intense pace much different than the beginning. It wasn't till Zen stood that Highwind noticed he had stopped shuffling to adjust himself appropriately with the now full erection.

Crimson eyes slid fully open as he stared at the captive who was now coming closer. Scooting the chair to the side with his boots, but never stopping his thrusts, he kissed Yuffie on the neck, trailing up to her ear. "Lean back and take him in your mouth, pet." Vincent could feel her heart rate increase as another moan left her lips and she did as told.

Zen groaned audibly as he stared at the two, letting his pants drop that he had been holding with his hand he leaned towards the mouth that opened, ready to engulf him; which she did, not a moment later. A hiss left Cid's lips as he leaned back and unbuttoned his pants in haste. "Fucking hell." The pilot groaned out, roughly grabbing himself after slipping a hand under his white boxers.

The actions in the room continued with the hum of the ship, dulled and hardly noticeable. "Such a… good pet." Mr. Pyre groaned out, giving a final thrust into her mouth that filled with his hot seed.

Silver eyes were half-lidded as her master helped her up, grinding her down onto him as he too was nearing close to his release. Rocking in tune, a pleasured moan echoed in the room as another orgasm washed over, followed by a loud grunt as Vincent picked up her hips, herself now momentarily too exhausted to do so, felt himself fill her once more. "Yuffie." The name was grunted out, but it made Cid pause looking to his male comrade before hesitantly continuing, coating the insides of his boxers a moment later.

After several minutes of silence, the pilot looked to the man his comrades had brought on board looking without restraint at the two that remained on the chair. Glancing to them he watched the 'brat' pant, but even though his stoic comrade didn't show it openly, he could tell he was catching his breath as well. Moving his vision back to the blonde he stood, feeling the sudden urge to leave his friends in privacy despite the rather surprising events he hadn't expected to engage in. "You comin' up to deck for a fucking smoke?"

"Sure." Zen replied making sure he was tucked away completely before following the already lighting up man out the door.

Another minute passed before Vincent's palm began to stroke her sweat coated hair as she leaned her head back to look at him. "Vinn—Vincent..." Yuffie corrected her breaths calming as she gave a soft smile.

"We best get sleep, there is only a few hours till we arrive." At her nod, he lifted and placed her onto her feet, letting go once she gained balance and reached for her short.

It didn't take long to reach the sleeping quarters on the lower floor. The bed squeaked in protest as Yuffie climbed underneath the blanket next to her lover who eagerly pulled her to him, not saying a word as he lowered his lips to press against hers before resting his chin on her head. Giving a smile, the woman gave a tired yawn, listening to his heart beat loudly as her eyes closed. Sleep soon claiming both the lovers…

**To Be Continued…**

_A/n: Sorry it took me a few days to get this out; I had writer's block on this chapter. Hell, I rewrote it at least nine times. Hopefully it was enjoyable though, I'm hoping it didn't turn out too bad. Don't forget to review! Hehe_


	14. Chapter Thirteen

_Disclaimer: I continue to NOT own FF7._

_A/N: Another chapter! Enjoy! _

**Bind My Heart**

Chapter Thirteen

The control room was nearly empty, the early morning light covering the metallic flooring as they hovered above Midgar awaiting everyone to wake up and get ready for a quick briefing. Zen's cobalt eyes looked up as he stood near Highwind as the doors opened and a red cloak caught in his peripheral vision. "Good morning."

Vincent gave a short nod, enjoying the feeling of his pet latched onto his arm while the side of his trademark covered her partially. Letting out a yawn, the princess smiled and blushed when the pilot looked her way. "Where is everyone?" Her voice was soft again, the sleep still wearing off.

"Lazy fuckers are sleepin'." Cid replied exhaling and quickly inhaling again from his cigarette.

Leading his pet down to the small platform behind the two, the former Turk stood in his 'usual' spot rather rigidly. Creasing his eyebrow, crimson eyes looked to Hojo's pet. "What are you intentions upon returning?"

Zen didn't look over for a moment, but as he did his eyes gave a long blink. "As I am sure you've already concluded; my absence was not authorized. I'm unsure of how things will play out once arriving; I cannot offer any other words then that."

"I see." Valentine looked down, eyeing the brunette that was staring at the floor in thought or tiredness, he wasn't certain.

"The fuck?" Highwind spun around, facing his comrade. "That's it? You're fucking captive could god damn well—"

Vincent sighed, interrupting. "I'm aware of the situation, but I have no intention of discussing the matter further. We will find out soon enough."

Mr. Pyre turned from the others, walking towards the windows and staring at the city below. Thoughts racing through his mind as he contemplated the events to come.

A few minutes passed and Cid glanced back towards his comrades that were rather silent. The tall man had his back turned, his cloak moving slightly at the sides, shaking his head he looked towards the door that opened, a spiky haired leader stepping in with his wife who looked rather awake for everyone only getting a few hours sleep. "It's about time your fucking awake!"

"Oh hush," Tifa scolded as she came to a stop near the opposite end of the windows of the other man with the leader. "No one else else is awake yet anyway."

Yuffie looked up, eyeing her master as the sound of voices multiplying reached her ears. The red fabric was blocking the view of her on her knees in front of him, but she wondered if they would be able to finish without anyone noticing. Relaxing her jaw she took the member deeper while cupping his orbs, massaging them gently as if they were precious materia. Softly the clawed appendage stroked her hair, occasionally pushing her head closer as he started to get closer to the end. Having woken up to the movements of his sleeping companion, arousing a certain extremity, Vincent found himself unable to resist the temptation upon finding out the others had yet to make it to the control room.

Strife eyed Highwind. "Were you guys the ones playing cards last night? I stopped in there this morning and there were some on the table…"

At the mans nod, Tifa crossed her arms with a huff. "You could've invited us! We haven't had a card game in a long time."

Cid gave a chuckle, "It wasn't your type of fuckin' game." Cocking his head back he glanced at his dark clothed comrade again, watching as he placed a hand on the metallic structure surrounding them at the side, gripping it tightly within his human hand. 'They remind me of god damned chocobo's in mating season; damn fucks can't keep their hands off each other. Heh…' The night before flashed through his mind making a smirk drift to his lips as he tried to hear what Mrs. Strife was saying in retort to his comment.

"Ugh, I feel like shit." Another's voice commented upon the doors sliding open to reveal the dark skinned comrade who was rubbing his head. Looking over to Vincent and seeing him leaning down to whisper in the ear of a now standing ninja he groaned. "Don't you guys ever get fucking tired? Hell, all that damn noise you jackasses were making in the conference room last night gave me a fuckin' headache."

"…Conference room?" Tifa repeated, looking to the couple, Zen then drifting to Cid. "I thought you said you were having a card game in there, Cid…?"

Wallace gave a grunt, "That wasn't no card game I was hearin'. Hell, that brat's louder than a damn chocobo!"

Cloud shifted, "What exactly were all of you doing in there then?" Pausing he moved a hand to the bridge of his nose as he realized by the red-tinted look on the pilots face and the slow smile that was forming on the strangers, what had happened. "Nevermind, I'd rather not know."

"When will we be departing?" Vincent questioned in attempt to change the conversation as he turned around with his pet, stroking her hair while speaking, the cloak once again wrapped around her as well.

Thankful for the question, Spike looked to the door as Nanaki walked in with the Turks following shortly after. "Now that everyone is here, I guess we will leave now." Crossing his arms he looked out at the city briefly.

Reno shot a glare over to his former pet as she glanced his way before looking up at her master. Shifting as the 'leader' informed them to be careful of the scientist, as if they didn't all already know the guy was psychotic.

"Vincent, Yuffie; I want you guys to head into town now with," Strife looked to the blond captive. "…Zen, was it?" At the nod, he continued without delay. "With Zen and get the exact location of the lab. We can't do much until then, but don't go in until you call us."

Zen frowned deeply as he followed the couple that was now proceeding towards the door. The other blue eyed man looked ready to kill as they passed, but seemed restrained by the palm of the tall bald man beside him. It wasn't till the look turned to him that his eyes narrowed the soft look he normally held, now deadly. A smirk lifted at the corner of the red-heads mouth before dropping and looking away as he continued out the door. "We'll need to head near the bar in Sector six; it's around the corner from there."

Valentine nodded as they felt the ship lowered as they climbed the steps, much to the discomfort of the princess who groaned loudly as her stomach turned. The sun was sharp, its glare casting over them as they got on deck, climbing down the rope ladder towards the top of a building.

'**Be on guard, human.' **Chaos voice spoke as his host jumped down and stepped back so his lover who as well. **'Hojo isn't a fool, he would have sent someone after his pet if he was trying to hide.'**

Vincent sighed, 'We do not know that he didn't.'

The demon growled in annoyance.** 'Don't let your want of killing the bastard override your senses; I only am telling you I feel something is wrong.'**

Watching as his pet stepped beside him; he frowned as their prisoner jumped down and headed over with a rather stoic look. '…I'll keep that in mind.'

**To Be Continued…**

_A/n: Another filler-like chapter, but I hope it was pleasant. Don't forget to review! Things are about to get very… interesting… _


	15. Chapter Fourteen

_Disclaimer: I continue to NOT own FF7._

_A/N: Well, somewhat short of a chapter, but Mwhahaha! Anyway… ENJOY! _

**Bind My Heart**

Chapter Fourteen

"We've been walking for a half hour, where is it supposed to be at?" Yuffie questioned as she twirled her shuriken in her hands. "Wait, is that the bar?" Pointing towards the run down building just a few yards ahead she glanced to Zen who nodded quietly.

Vincent placed a hand on his death penalty as they passed several people and frowned at the banter between them as they eyed his pet with a few laughs between speaking. "Stay close, pet."

Silver eyes blinked up at him as she paused briefly to let him catch up to her while the other man continued on a few feet ahead of them, leading the way. After a moment of silence she spoke softly. "I'm fine, Master. It's not like it's the first time people have said things."

"It does not change the fact I disapprove of it." At a scuff from her, he looked down as they rounded the corner around the bar. "You doubt my words?"

Shaking her head, the Wutainian tried not to fidget under the stare. "…It's not that." Kicking a rock she continued as they passed a dumpster in the alley they were now traveling in. "It's not like they said anything that wasn't true. I mean, I am just a pet; a plaything, like we're they laughing about. What's the big deal?"

Vincent let his eyebrows turn down deeply as he looked at her with some emotion she couldn't place swirling within his crimson eyes. "…Is that what you thi—"

"We're here." The blonde cut in; as they entered another run-down building that was empty. Walking towards the backroom he began moving some boards and opening the hatch beneath.

Slipping the PHS into his hand, the number for Cloud was dialed quickly. "We're here." The cold tone of the tall man made his pet shift and look away as Zen's eyes looked up at her in question. "Very well." Click. "The others are already in Sector 6; we will head inside and attempt to find any victims; unnoticed, if possible."

"Let's hurry up and get this over with then; the thought of this idiot gives me the creeps." Both the men exchanged brief looks at the understatement, but proceeded to climb inside after the ninja who was already heading down.

The ladder seemed endless as far as Yuffie was concerned as several minutes passed and there appeared to be no end in sight. "How far down does this go?"

Zen pushed his foot onto the next step, continuing at the brisk pace set by the ninja. "Half a mile or so, we're almost there."

Each step of Kisaragi's was hurried as the light finally appeared beneath them. "Hey, I can see the end!"

"It would be best to be quiet, pet." Vincent stated.

Moving her foot to the ground, the woman took a look down the empty room that would have been blinding had there been sunlight. The metallic walls and floors were swimming together in a pool of gray. "It's cold down here." Her voice whispered as Zen stepped onto the ground, followed by Vincent who had his death penalty out and ready to fire.

"This way." The blond ordered, nodding to the only door. "I'm unsure of where he keeps the people he has taken."

"Why don't you know?" Yuffie questioned quietly as they opened the entrance and walked down the thin pathway.

Vincent frowned, but didn't interrupt the conversation as he listened to his boots lightly clank on the flooring.

Giving a sad smile to the girl, blue eyes unlatched the next door and opened it. "Hojo prefers I stay in his personal chambers." Clenching his jaw he moved a hand to his lips and gestured towards the three doorways, pointing to the one on the left.

Walking towards it, a scratching sound made Yuffie hold her breath and grip her shuriken tightly. "What's going on?"

"Shit!" Zen snapped running towards the left door, only to hear manic laughter fill their ears.

"_-ha-ha! What fun that was! I bet you thought you could sneak in here unnoticed…" With another laugh the scientist's voice began again. "Too bad someone already alerted me."_

The brunette furrowed her eyebrows as she looked to the blonde who shook his head as Vincent raised his gun. "I didn't!" Zen hurriedly stated.

"_I'm surprised Valentine; you should have realized who the traitor was. After all, you of all people know how possessive people can be when you take their pets."_

Lowering his weapon, Vincent stood still as his pet shook her head in fear.

Yuffie bit her lip. "…He means Reno, doesn't he?"

"The air!" Zen gasped, looking to the blue haze filling the now sealed off room.

"Sleeping gas…" The heir to Wutai whispered as she leaned against the wall, her vision was getting cloudily and eyelids heavy. As her weapon dropped, a clawed arm reached out just in time to catch her as she fell forward; bringing him down to the ground as the chemicals began to swim in his head too steadily. Glancing to Zen, he watched the man collapse before sleep claimed himself as well…

**To Be Continued…**

_A/n: Things will be getting more intense now, just so you all know. Mwhahahaha! Hope you enjoyed, don't forget to review. I am just thrilled that you guys are enjoying this! I just love to see the reviews! _


	16. Chapter Fifteen

_Disclaimer: I continue to NOT own FF7._

_A/N: Here you go Empress-Eerian-Sadow! I got out another chapter tonight! Enjoy the short, but interesting, chapter! Mwhahaha! ..Don't mind me, I really need sleep! lol_

**Bind My Heart**

Chapter Fifteen

Everything was still blurred as silver eyes opened; it felt like an eternity since she last opened them with how heavy they felt. Blinking, the feeling of the top of her head hitting something was more than apparent, but almost numbing as her body moved in tune with it without any help of her own, she noted as everything felt heavy. Rolling her head over to the left, or maybe right, Yuffie couldn't be sure as the sound of chains echoed as her arms tried to move from their restrained position behind her back. Sharp metal digging in, but it was hardly a concern at the moment as her mind was in a haze.

Every jolt of her body made her vision sway, the swirling gray to the side of her seemed darker in color than it had before. 'Vincent…' Turning her head again the sudden feeling of nausea swept over; closing her eyes she could see the same swirls still. Tiredly the princess opened her platinum orbs again once her head was back in the middle, staring up. Paled skin, bare for her to see, was moving in tune, yet who it was she couldn't make out as her vision again became distorted into swarms of colors.

Someone was _talking, laughing, grunting_… All mixing together, at once it seemed. It wasn't until the feeling of weight moving away, with a dampness slicking her thighs, that everything once again became dark as the maniacal laughter reached her ears…

'Two days.' Zen turned his blue eyes to the floor, his body was aching. He'd vaguely remembered being loaded into a confining space, with Vincent, which moved steadily even as an explosion rocked the world around them. Looking to the binds on his wrists, he brought a hand up to feel the band around his neck that pulsated as if it had a mind of its own. Dropping the extremity to his side, his head tilted towards the no longer cloaked figure that sat with his back against the wall, much like him, across the room with the same bands. "…Do you think he plans on letting us rot in here?"

Vincent's eyes flickered around the room like he had done since he woke up for the first time last night. The only thing that was in the six-by-six foot cell was a toilet and his new comrade that looked back down when he failed to answer. Neither of them had seen Yuffie since that day her former master had alerted them, even Hojo had yet to show himself. A constricting feeling was encasing him like a straight jacket. "It's possible."

"Someone's coming!" The blonde hissed as his cellmate remained stoic, but narrowed his eyes as the large brute that seemed to go about mindless came into view. An experiment, both men had noticed when they first saw the man come to their cell yesterday.

The guard reached out, pressing a code into a box across the way. As the green button was pressed at the end, their collars pulsated quicker, making the younger of two prisoners hiss in annoyance as it sent electric waves up his spine. Vincent finally spoke, as he brought his crimson eyes up to look at the man. "Where is Yuffie?" The cold tone made even the mindless man shift, or possibly he was just moving towards the door of the confining area. Either way, he never answered, nor did the former Turk repeat it.

Zen could feel his heart beat wildly as a rough hand grabbed his hair after connecting a long chain to each circular binding and giving a tug. Giving a glance to the other collared man, his eyes widened as he noticed the black clothed man was trying to fight the electric waves, unable to move even his finger; Vincent stopped, breathing heavily as door shut again with the blonde hefted over the shoulder of the brute who carried him away.

'Yuffie, pet...' Closing his eyes, with difficulty, Valentine tried to concentrate on Chaos, but to no avail, the collar was blocking him as well. 'Tell me you managed to get away.' A scream reverberated off the walls and through the doorway leading to the cells, pulling open his eyes he felt some relief as the sound failed to be either of the two that were currently absent. 'An experiment…'

Hojo's voice drifted into the room, to far away to hear clearly. As the door down the hall opened again, the guard continued towards his cell yet again. As it slid open, his eyes closed as the bald guard, in his late thirties, hefted him up after securing a five-clasp, connecting to all of the bands, leash. "Master Hojo, eager, see you." Vincent briefly wondered if his pet would find it ironic that the man talked like one would assume a mindless doll would. Pushing away the thought, among others, crimson eyes opened to see Zen chained to the floor beside a seat that sat across from the withering body of an experiment on the examining table; the look of terror and deep sadness evident on his tear stained face.

Unable to move his mouth, the gunman could only grunt as he was tossed onto the floor then yanked up by his hair to sit on his knees, like the other male. With loud clanking of his chains, the leash was attached to a hook on the ground before the chair and several yards from the now dead specimen.

"Vincent Valentine." The familiar voice spoke, as the doors to a room nearby slid open. Walking towards the two, his feet stopped beside the black clothed man. "It's been such a long time." Taking the last strides to the chair, Hojo placed a hand onto the blondes head, patting it as he then began to tap his fingers. Watching as the man before him glared, he chuckled. "Something wrong, Valentine? Tell me, how is Chaos?"

A throaty growl replied, snapping Zen from his stare at the experiment as he looked at an empty spot on the ground.

Giving another chuckle, Hojo crossed his legs while adjusting his glasses. "I suppose you're more interested in what happened to your pet." Mr. Pyre opened his eyes at the comment, but remained staring at the floor as a spidery fingered hand slid down his head, brushing softly over his lips, tracing the lower slowly before lifting and gesturing for the experiment that brought them there to come forward. "Bring Valentine's pet to me."

**To Be Continued…**

_A/n: So short, I know! I am just too exhausted to type anymore and I promised Empress-Eerian-Sadow I would get another chapter out. Hope you enjoyed it, Mwhahahahahaa! Be sure to review too, I'd like to know if people like the way things led in this chapter, since it will get much… more interesting in the next chapter. Hehe!_


	17. Chapter Sixteen

_Disclaimer: I continue to NOT own FF7._

_A/N: Sorry it has taken days for me to write this and get it out! I have been sick as a chocobo the last few days. Its short, but enjoyable I hope! _

**Bind My Heart**

Chapter Sixteen

Crimson eyes flickered at the scene before him; Yuffie's body lying limp on the scientist, the back of her head resting against the white fabric of the lab jacket. Boiling with fury, the gunman could only watch as Hojo lifted her up with his arm that was secured around her waist, aligning himself as the cuffs binding the female's hands behind her back dug into his chest. Growling, his heart rate picked up…

Zen quickly dropped his eyes towards an empty spot of the metallic ground as Hojo forced her body down onto the erection underneath her.

With a casual look the thrusts continued as the scientist moved the unconscious figure over him, staring into the deadly eyes of her master before him. "She would make a good specimen, don't you think?" He mused with a grunt. "Your pet reacts quite well to high dosages of chemicals," Leaning his head back, his hands tightened onto her hips as he lifted and dropped, grunted again then grinded… "A normal specimen would have died from the exposure in that sleeping gas." The pace quickened.

Several minutes passed with the echoing sound of slapping flesh before brown eyes drifted down towards the blonde, then towards the experiment table where a body no longer withered in pain, but remained still in death. "What do you think, pet?" Taking in a breath, Hojo groaned loudly as he neared release. "Do you think she would look as good as your sister up there?"

Vincent watched stoically as small trails of liquid slid down his pet's thighs across the dried semen stains; desperately hoping now that the man had released he'd let his lover go.

"Is something wrong, Valentine?" Hojo questioned as he turned his head to look at the man once again with a smirk as he plastering his satisfied face then down at his pet. "I can see why you're infatuated with her; the hair color, shape of her face, curves of her body…" He began, sliding a hand up her side until it came to a stop on her breast. "Physically, she is similar to Lucrecia; at first glance at least." Moving his dark eyes over to the guard his hand lifted. "#42A, take Valentine back to the cells; send #41A out once that is complete."

Blue eyes narrowed as the empty feeling exploded within, the aching burying itself deep into his gut as he looked at his sibling, her blood still splattering onto the floor; vaguely noticing as the red eyed man was hefted onto the shoulder of the guard.

Lifting the woman slightly Hojo pushed her off, Yuffie's body falling unceremoniously to the ground with a light whimper escaping her lips… As requested, another guard came out from another door in the far right corner just a moment later. "Take this," Hojo commanded, his foot tapping the ribcage of the naked woman. "Clean it up and bring it to the cells," Drifting his eyes to his pet he clasped his hands together. "I've work to do."

An hour passed uncomfortably as crimson eyes stared at his pet that was now lying with her head on his thigh, his cape draped over her form. It had been thirty minutes since she was brought to the imprisonment, still somewhat asleep despite some various groans. Blinking, Kisaragi looked up, unable to suppress the pained groan that left her lips as she moved to sit up only to find her arms ached sharply. "Vincent?"

"…Pet." A frown drifted to his lips as she creased her eyebrows. "How are you feeling?"

"Sore…" Swallowing thickly, she moved her arms up with a cringe. Staring at the cuffs then the purplish bruises that adorned her arms. "What happened? The last thing I remember is the blue smoke…"

Moving his claw to lower her arms, Vincent moved his human hand to stroke her hair. "As far as I know, you've been unconscious for the past two days, pet."

"As far as you know?" The Wutainian woman repeated, feeling uneasy at the discomfort in his voice.

Closing his eyes, the altered man let his metallic appendage come to rest on her hip. "Hojo transported us to another facility after our capture; I assume the other laboratory was likely obliterated." Shifting, he moved the woman into his lap facing him.

The aching multiplied as her legs slipped to either side, her palms coming to rest on his chest as she rested her head on his shoulder. "Master?"

"Hm?" Vincent's tone was hesitant.

As the silence echoed for a moment the ninja finally spoke again, softly. "Did he—"

Interrupting quickly, the gunman gave an angered sigh. "Yes, pet." Grabbing her arms and forcing her to head to come up before his, he breathed heavily. "Kiss me, pet."

Without hesitation, Yuffie leaned forward pressing her lips to his; indulging in the possessive feeling as her body was crushed against his chest…

**To Be Continued…**

_A/n: It's short, sorry! I have been sick as a chocobo (heh!) for the past three days and couldn't think straight enough to write. I still feel like crap, but I finally got the chapter done. I hope it wasn't too bad! I'm starting to write the next chapter now, so I will try and make it much longer. Please review, of course! The next chapter should be interesting, to say the least… Mwhahaha!_


	18. Chapter Seventeen

_Disclaimer: I continue to NOT own FF7._

_A/N: I am feeling a lot better now, still sick, but not nearly as much. Anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter! _

**Bind My Heart**

Chapter Seventeen

A whimper left the ninja's lips, as the possessive grip around her tightened painfully. "M-master…" Pulling her lips back, a sharp breath was taken as he dropped his appendages to rest lightly on the small of her back.

"I apologize." The detached tone in his voice making a shiver run up her spine. Pulling the cloak tighter around her body, Vincent let his human hand rub gently on her back, trying to ease the tense muscles.

Shifting, a cringe flashed across as Yuffie moved to rest her head on his shoulder again. "I'm still tired…"

Nuzzling the side of her head, crimson eyes closed. "Go to sleep."

The lights were flickering again as the time passed endlessly into the following day, the buzzing sound making itself apparent yet again as Zen looked up wearily at the two laying underneath the confines of the red cloak, naked and moving methodically now that the immobility was lifted. "Having fun?" He snapped.

Yuffie raised an eyebrow as she opened her eyes to stare at blonde who looked rather disoriented and sluggish. "Are you—"

"It's nothing." Zen hissed, turning his head away. "Just go back to fucking."

Silver eyes narrowed, "H—"

"Drop it, Yuffie." Vincent ordered, resting on his elbows and dipping his head down to nip at her neck. At her hesitant nod and regained focused, the gunman began to thrust slowly again.

Squirming slightly, the ninja bit her lip as he sped up in sped. "Master?"

Letting a hiss leave softly, Valentine's lips connected with the tanned flesh of her neck, suckling softly as he buried himself within her over and over; her voice going unheard with his loud grunts. "You're mine."

With half-lidded eyes and parted lips, Yuffie moaned softly. "Yes, Master."

"Say it." He groaned, "Tell me you're mine." Thrusting quicker he could feel the throbbing becoming more intense, so close…

"I'm your's Master!" The Wutainian barely having the words out as a few grunts left the man's lips in quick succession as he released inside of her.

Sucking in a breath, Zen shifted his head up from his palms they had been resting in. "Look at the ceiling!"

Doing so, Yuffie gasped. "More gas? It's…green… what is that supposed to be? Is he killing us?"

"Try not to talk, pet." Valentine spoke, climbing out from underneath the cape and standing up to retrieve his pants.

"What do you think it is?" The blonde questioned as he stood as well, crossing his arms over his chest. After a moment his hand reached to his shirt collar. "It's getting kind of hot in here…"

Rubbing her thighs together the princess gathered the cloak around her. "I feel…"

"Aroused?" At her blush, blue eyes danced with the same. "Me too."

The gunman frowned, grabbing his pants and throwing them on before taking a seat on the ground again, his bare back leaning against the wall. Breathing a little quicker, but still relieved from the recent activities, his crimson eyes drifted to the other male who was eyeing Yuffie in an almost desperate look. Pursing his lips he drifted over to Yuffie who was panting slightly, staring at him…

Thoughts seemed to begin to drift away, vision becoming almost blurred as the haze of green spread throughout the room.

"Stand up, Sweetheart." The blonde ordered having already stepped closer to the two, the bulge in his pants throbbing painfully. Casting a look to the blur of pale skin and black hair, he panted. "Let me take her with you."

Everything was moving quickly, the sound of laughter from the speakers went unnoticed as Vincent lifted his pet up, while he stood; undressed within a blurred moment. Holding her thighs, he slipped into her as other hands groped her breasts and reached down to massage her clit while he hissed in pleasure...

Yuffie moaned loudly with closed eyes, nothing was clear in her vision. The feeling of fingers at her other entrance made another groan leave her lips, "Please!" She pleaded, grasping the shoulders of her Master tighter. Her eyes opened, and vaguely saw the floor was now in her vision, her lovers back pressed against it as Zen's hands grabbed her hips and thrusted into the second opening.

Vincent let out a pleasured growl as the pace quickened, blonde hair tickling the side of his face as the other man leaned down, capturing his lips momentarily before moving to the tanned skinned neck of their lover who was moaning almost continuously at the feeling of them within her.

"Damn…!" Throwing his head back and thrusting forward once more, Zen came.

Giving quicker breaths and more grunts. Crimson eyes closed as he pushed her body onto him roughly, finishing just moments after the other man as a chuckle rang through the air.

"I see you're all enjoying the experiment?" Hojo's voice questioned as he came to the cell bars, hands folded behind his back. "This should be very interesting then…" With another laugh he walked to the panel and typed in the codes, motioning for the guard a few feet away to retrieve them. "Bring them to my chambers." Walking out, brown eyes stole a glance at the three once more.

It was only a matter of minutes before the scientist was once again looking at the three. The young body of the girl chained down to his large bed as Zen and Vincent stood immobilized and chained on the walls on the side of the room only a few feet away. Yuffie whimpered softly, although it came out as more of a moan, the chemicals coursing through her body heavily. Vincent growled, trying to clear his mind. His lips were moving… "I'll rip your throat out."

"Careful Valentine, I might decide to turn off the ability for you to speak again." Hojo warned and leaned over the female figure. Reaching a hand out he ran it over her knee, eliciting a loud moan. "Heh, it seems your pet likes my touch."

Seething, the gunman didn't have time to reply as an explosion shook the ground…

**To Be Continued…**

_A/n: Mwhahahaha! I hope you enjoyed the chapter, sorry it took so long to get out. Don't forget to review to let me know if you liked it. Hehehe…_


	19. Chapter Eighteen

_Disclaimer: I continue to NOT own FF7._

_A/N: Sorry that it took so long to get this chapter out! Major writers block, but I hope it is enjoyable! ENJOY! _

**Bind My Heart**

Chapter Eighteen

Time seemed to pass endlessly since Hojo had left the room nearly a half hour ago to investigate the explosion.

Looking towards the bed, crimson eyes focused on his pet that withered restlessly in her bindings. The room looked as if it was spinning, but Vincent could still make out the sounds of yelling in the lab on the other side of the wall. 'What happened?' He wondered briefly, as the blonde hooked onto the wall beside him groaned, staring at the ninja who was, by far, more 'out of it' then they were. "Pet…"

"Please, Vinny?" At her words Valentine raised an eyebrow, while his groin stirred at the moan filled voice.

Another yell from the room brought Vincent back to reality slightly as the door to the bedroom door crashed open again, this time revealing a red haired Turk who looked more than a little pissed as he re-hooked his bloodied nightstick onto his belt. "What's the matter Valentine? Chained up?" The smirk that drifted to the blue-eyed man's lips was all but comforting as he walked towards the bed. Taking a seat and bouncing slightly with a giggle escaping the other occupant's mouth.

Zen glared as his wall companion's voice came out slurred as the gassed chemicals they had been inhaling back in the cell reacted with their bodies still. "Yo—"

"Don't start." Reno interrupted, and began undoing the bindings on his former pet who let out pleased sounds. "Heh, so that quack was serious about drugging you guys?" A grin was next as he grabbed the Wutainian princess and pulled her over his legs, facing down. Giving a hard swat to her exposed behind a yelp left her as he then proceeded to do it again in the same spot. Running his other hand up her side he could feel himself throb from underneath his blue Turk pants, he wished to play a little first. "Do you ever do this to her, Vince?"

"Do not…" The man in question muttered, feeling his head became lighter.

With a chuckle the gloved hand came down again as the Turk looked down at the pet. "You've been a naughty pet, Yuffie." Harder, he continued the spanking until the sound of movement in the main room caught his attention. Reno frowned, "How is he still alive?" Pushing the woman off of his lap, he stood only to take two strides before a sword was pointed at his throat. "Shit."

"Grab him, Tseng." Cloud stated, cocking his head back while remaining the stare on the redhead.

"Heh-hey Boss." Bang.

Strife stepped back immediately as the red head slumped forward, lowering his weapon and looking to the long haired man. "That—"

"The choices were simple, but the outcome was the same." Tseng replied as he reholstered his weapon and walked towards the wall where the two chained hostages were. "Vincent or …his pet would have killed him otherwise. I doubt it would have been pleasant…"

Frowning, Cloud kneeled down next to his friend, hauling her to her feet. "Yuffie?" He whispered, as her head lolled. "Yuffie?" Checking her pulse he moved another arm down and lifted her up.

"Fucking son-of-a—" Barret began as he stepped into the room and looked at his leader. "Is the brat alright?"

"I think so." The blonde replied and looked to Vincent who fell to his knees the second he was released. "Vincent, can you walk?"

Rolling his head from side to side, the gunman nodded as the blonde beside him stumbled and leaned into the wall. Forcing himself to his feet he did the same action for a moment before closing his eyes when the room spun again. "Here ya go." Wallace's voice stated as a red fabric was draped over the red-eyed mans shoulders and turned to the mako eyed man. "Cid found their weapons in a storage room; he's checking to see if there is anyone else with Tifa and Nanaki."

It didn't take long to get back on board the airship, Kalm looking deserted even though it often did anyway…

"Are you awake?" Vincent asked quietly, his fingers brushing over the brown strands of hair. The room was dark and the engines were loud to his ears as they swept through the air. Time was passing slowly on their way towards Nibleheim and he had awoken to the sound of talking in the hallway just minutes ago.

Yuffie blinked and focused on her pillow. "Where are we?"

"The airship." At her gasp and body moving to sit up, his hand drifted down to her hip. "I believe the others followed Reno to the lab." Shifting slightly, the gunman leaned his back against the wall.

Pushing her legs to rest underneath her arms, the ninja lowered her forehead to lean against her hands. "What happened? The last I remember was waking up in the cell with you--"

"Let's go join the others, pet." Vincent interrupted, moving off the bed and looking down briefly at the loose white button shirt and baggy blue pants. 'Turk clothing…' He noted absently as he reached out a hand to brush the hair from the females face. "Come, pet. It's better to take your mind off things for now."

Yuffie tilted her head up, tears being pushed back as she let her legs slip over the edge of the bed again. Looking at the long brown shirt she scrunched up her nose. "Does this mean Barret is walking around without a shirt?"

Giving a grunt of a chuckle, he pursed his lips as she stood, the fabric barely reaching her knees. Glancing towards the chair he grabbed his cloak and wrapped it around her. "I do not wish for you to be cold."

"Right." She replied, giving her master a small smile as she stepped beside him, under his waiting arm before they continued out the door and headed towards the control room. "…Master?"

Curling a strand of hair under his finger, Vincent didn't look down as they made their way towards their destination's door. "Hmm?"

Yuffie looked up before glancing away. "Is Reno dead?"

"Does that upset you?" Valentine questioned as he stopped before the sensor would open the doors.

Fidgeting, she pulled the cloak closer. "No, yes; I'm not sure…"

Walking again, the former Turk pursed his lips. "I see."

The control room doors slid open a second later revealing a haggard looking Zen leaning against the wall. "Hey."

"Zen." Vincent greeted with a small nod as he tightened his arm that rest over his pet's shoulders while they continued further in.

"How ya' fuckers feelin'?" Highwind asked, running a hand through his hair as he fumbled to light another cigarette. "We're almost at Nibleheim."

Yuffie groaned. "Can't you fly smoother, old man?"

With a grunt, the pilot blew out some smoke. "Here." Cid stated; reaching into his pocket and tossing leather band over towards the pair. "Found it on our way out."

Picking up the collar, Vincent stared at it lying across his pale skinned palm; surprised it was still intact. Stroking his pet's hair he looked out the windows and watched the clouds fly by; gripping the leather tighter as his thoughts drifted…

**To Be Continued…**

_A/n: Hope the chapter wasn't too bad… Writer's block can be a real bitch. It's going to get back to the yummy Vinny-perverseness here very soon and I reckon there will only be a few more chapters. Don't forget to review..hehe_


	20. Chapter Nineteen

_Disclaimer: I continue to NOT own FF7._

_A/N: I hope everyone likes this chapter! I know I really liked writing this one, seems to flow well this time. Don't forget to let me know what you think of it. _

**Bind My Heart**

Chapter Nineteen

The house was as quiet as it had been for the past three weeks since they returned. With sounds of footsteps, Yuffie sat up on her bed in _her _room; not the bedroom she used to share with her Master, but _hers_. Watching as the doorknob turned her heart fluttered in anticipation; it wasn't till it opened and revealed a white-shirted, gray panted blonde that it dropped. "Oh, it's you."

"Am I that pleasant to be around?" Zen questioned with a flirtatious smile, the first one she had seen in weeks.

The ninja leaned back onto her elbows and observed him. "You're in a good mood."

"Yeah." Lifting a hand he pointed to a plain leather band around his neck with a small hook in the middle, although it was obviously a new one with the way it shined slightly with 'newness', it still looked the same. "Master Valentine bestowed upon me the honor of being his pet today." With a grin, he closed his eyes briefly.

Casting the collar a quick look she looked away.

Mr. Pyre pursed his lips and walked over; taking a seat beside the woman as he too leaned back onto his elbows. "What is wrong, sweetheart?" Pausing he continued before she could answer. "If it helps any, I think he did it solely for the reason to keep the bounty off my head since someone in town today recognized me as being un-collared…"

Giving a small frown, she spoke with some jealously. "You two went into town today?" Sighing softly the princess maneuver so her head was resting on her palms, staring at the ceiling as she talked. "He's going to sell me."

"What?" Zen sat up completely, staring at female. "…Did he tell you that?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Yuffie retorted, closing her eyes. "When we got back he made me begin staying in my old room, won't talk to me other than a word or two… Not to mention he hasn't put my collar back on. That's exactly what Reno did before he told me to 'get out'."

Giving a comforting smile the blonde brushed the hair out of his face as he stood. "Don't be worried, Sweetheart. Master Valentine wouldn't ever sell you."

Opening her platinum eyes she stared at him. "You think so?"

A nod and short walk to the door he licked his dry lips. "I'm sure of it." Reaching for the doorknob he stopped as she bit her lip. "Something else?"

"I'm in love with him." Yuffie stated as if she was talking about the weather.

Like before, Zen gave a long blink then fluttered his eyelashes at her. "I could have never guessed." At the smile that drifted to her, he opened the door. "I'll see you at dinner."

Dinner wasn't more than two hours later; the blue eyed man then noticed how thick the tension was between the two. Why he hadn't noticed before, he wasn't sure, but then again he'd been in his own 'world' until a few days ago. Looking across the table at Yuffie he watched as she set down her fork and turned her head towards Master who looked up after setting down his glass of wine. "Eat your food, pet."

Moving a bite of the greens into his own mouth, Zen watched as the pet picked her fork back up and began eating again. "Master?" He asked after a moment; the man looked up and he shifted under the stare. "Highwind said he was coming here tomorrow, is that true?"

"…He'll be here tonight." Vincent replied, correcting the man and finishing off the wine before standing up. Giving a brief glance to his female pet, he headed out the door, leaving the two to finish their meals.

Yuffie gave a sigh as she set down her fork, nervously reaching for her own glass of wine. "See what I mean?"

"Hmm," Swallowing his current food, blue eyes rose to meet hers. "Perhaps he is still brooding over what happened with Hojo."

The princess nodded somberly and took a sip of her drink. "Maybe…" Pushing away from the table her hands grabbed her plate then Vincent's before walking to the sink and preparing to wash the dishes. Tilting her head down as she filled the sink, her elbows rested on the side before looking towards the blonde that was now at her side, cleaning off his plate in the garbage can next to her. "You don't think he would sell me to the old man, do you? I mean, it's not like Cid usually comes here for visits."

Sighing, the slender man pursed his lips as he reached up and turned off the faucet. "Master isn't going to sell you." He repeated. "Hell, he still get's angry whenever I steal a glance at you." Rubbing his head for effect he cast a flirtatious grin her way. "Master got me pretty good this morning when I walked in on you in the bathroom."

"I'm just worried." Yuffie stated and moved away from the sink as he cut in to clean.

"Go ask him then." Zen retorted and nodded towards the door. "He's probably upstairs."

Shaking her head, bare feet padded across the floor. "I think I will just go lay down…" Opening the door, the Wutainian heir stepped out into the hallway, walking until she came to the archway and stepping out into the living room. As she ascended the stairs, the creaks and groans seemed louder than usual, but noted it was likely due to the fact she was listening carefully to avoid running into her master at the moment. _'I do not want another relationship.' _Yuffie could vividly remember that night he'd taken her with her knowledge, reminding her she was just a plaything with his words. 'Gawd, maybe that's it… He probably knows and wants to get me out of here before I become attached.' A snort left her, 'It's too late though.'

"Pet." Vincent spoke softly from behind her as she stood at the archway leading to the hallway where her room was.

Giving a slight jump the ninja turned and moved a hand to her chest in surprise. "Vinny!" Chewing on her tongue for a moment, Yuffie let the fast beating heart slow for a moment. "Is there anything you need, Master?"

'**I can think of a few things.'**Chaos commented.

Vincent groaned internally. 'Not now.'

'**Why not, human? It's been weeks since you've taken her.' **The demon pulsated lightly. **'Do you wish to continue using your hand?' **

"Come with me." Valentine ordered suddenly as his groin stirred in response. Turning on the heal of his boot he walked the short distance to his room, moving through the 'sitting room' before coming to a stop by the bed where he then took a seat and looked at his pet who hesitantly followed and kneeled down before him, as her hands clasped behind her back. 'Cid will be here soon, I should not…'

Giving a growl, the creature continued. **'Your other pet can entertain him if he arrives.'**

Reaching a hand out, the gunman couldn't help the way her smooth skin under his fingertips sent his need pulsating again, frowning as she leaned into his touch. 'This isn't—'

'**Stop thinking and just act, human!' **Chaos snapped and eased when his host pulled the black shirt over the pets head, folding it and placing it at the end of the bed as he cupped one of her orbs in his hand, as if weighing it. **'That's it…'**

"Stand up." Vincent ordered softly as he did too. Slipping his metallic appendage around her waist, he tugged down her ankle length burgundy skirt, letting the fabric pool around her feet. Stumbling forward as his pale lips came to connection between neck and shoulder, his tongue flicked out to taste the flesh as the wall soon pressed into her back. "I need you." His admission sent a shudder up his lover's spine, intensifying as he effortlessly lifted her, sliding her up the wallpaper as he pushed his body further against hers; ravaging her neck, throat and soon her mouth.

Yuffie let out a moan as she reached down to tug on his belt. "Please."

Unable to wait any longer the former Turk reached between them and expertly unclasped his belt and pants, letting them slide down as he grabbed a hold of his hardened member that throbbed uncontrollably in anticipation. Sliding his mouth to her ear, he breathed hotly as he aligned himself. Plunging inside, her legs tightened around his waist as he began to move at a swift pace. "Do you," Vincent couldn't continue as she tilted her head and began to suckle at his own neck, moaning as she did so.

A picture on the wall, down by the dresser, rattled as he picked up the speed; thrusting into his pet as a sheen of sweat began to glisten their bodies. "Do you love me?" He asked quickly, a grunt leaving him as her core pulsated then constricted around him with a partial screaming moan leaving her mouth.

"Yes." Yuffie whimpered out as her nails slid down his back, a shudder rocking her as he made another pleasurable noise.

"Tell me." Vincent abruptly requested, squeezing her waist more as he intensely increased his movement within her.

Letting another moan pass through, the pet threw her head back against the wall with a slightly cringe in doing so. "I love you."

Releasing with a final thrust, crimson eyes stared at the panting woman as he too gasped for breath. "I lo—" The doorbell rang loudly, cutting him off. "…Always impeccable timing." Pulling out of her, Valentine lowered her to her feet and backed up, tucking himself away in his pants. "Get dressed and join us downstairs." Walking to the door he opened it and began to step through when her hand grabbed his arm.

"Vincent?" As he looked back she licked her lips lightly. "What were you going to say?"

Turning his head away the gunman took a step forward, her hand dropping to her side. "…I…"

"Master?" Zen's voice was hesitant as he opened the door to the sitting room, eyeing the gunman who was standing there with a hint of a redness staining his cheeks. Feeling as if he interrupted something, the blonde looked away. "…Your guest is here."

**To Be Continued…**

_A/n: I hope everyone liked this chapter as much as I did...! It was a fun one to write, it seemed to get back in the flow of things. Let me know what you thought of it! _


	21. Chapter Twenty

_Disclaimer: I continue to NOT own FF7._

_A/N: FINAL CHAPTER! EPILOGUE IS NEXT! Whooo! I hope you enjoy, MWHAHAHAHA! Sorry, I am just plain tired at the moment. Its 6:17a.m. and I haven't went to sleep yet… Ack! _

**Bind My Heart**

Chapter Twenty

Zen looked up from his spot at the end of the staircases and raised an eyebrow at the rather flushed woman who walked down them and came to a stop next to him. "Are you sure you were only lying down?"

A light blush crept up onto Kisaragi's face. "I was with Master before you came in…"

"Ah, I see." Batting his eyelashes seductively he leaned down and let his voice purr. "Confessing your undying love?" The tomato color that quickly took to her, Zen raised both eyebrows and pulled back. "You really told him?" Looking towards the door to the right, he moved back to view the red-faced ninja. "What did he say?"

"It's complicated." Yuffie finally replied, "I mean; we were…"

"Were….?" Blue eyes danced with amusement.

Giving a huff she crossed her arms. "You know exactly what we were doing, stop being an ass. Anyway," The princess paused. "He asked me …during… and I answered."

The other pet smirked, "Hmm, no wonder." Throwing an arm over her shoulders, he ushered her towards the door with some protest. "Come on; let's go see what Master and the 'Old Man' are conversing about."

It was a short walk through the door and down the small hall to reach the large room with a dusty piano that sat in the corner. Highwind's voice was rather loud as they approached, Zen dropping his hand down and letting it slide into his pocket. "Look Vince," Cid snapped. "There ain't a fucking thing we can do about it." Pulling the cigarette from his lips briefly, the pilot shook his head with an exasperated breath. "Do you have any Jenova-fucking idea who she stole from? Or, what else fucking happened?"

Yuffie frowned as she stopped near the archway leading into the room, blue eyes looking at her in bewilderment. "Are they speaking of you?" Zen questioned as he leaned down to whisper in her ear.

The gunman's scowl deepened as he leaned forward grabbing the pack of cigarettes from the coffee table and pulling one out, lighting it and taking a deep drag much to his comrade's surprise. After a moment of silence Valentine leaned back in his burgundy chair. "I've never pressed the issue." He admitted.

"It's not entirely her damn fault." Cid stated; breaking away from staring at the window he had glanced too. "She was the fucking heir to Wutai, that prick could've fucking got her out of it, at the time."

Vincent let out a breath of smoke, "Explain."

"From the damn information I got from some fuckers I used to work with at Shinra." As the man's eyebrow twitched he pushed the lit stick back between his lips. "They're reliable." Tossing his hand in a dismissive nature, Highwind continued. "The brat stole some materia from Dio; hell, we all know that shithead is ruthless when it comes to fucking stealing from him."

Crimson eyes narrowed further. "That does not explain wh—"

"She had a fucking bounty on her head from Wutai." Cid interrupted. "Godo was going to marry her off to some prick in Midgar so he could sell Wutai to the Mayor of Costa Del' Sol and she decided to fucking skip out with that grease ball." Pausing to inhale, the pilot let out a long breath after a moment. "I'm guessing that fuck, Dio, owed Reno a fucking favor; from fuck knows what, since he signed her to him. Dio agreed to let her go if she became fucking registered... permanently."

"Wouldn't Godo have objected?" The former Turk questioned, letting smoke leave his mouth as he let the tobacco stick dangle between his human fingers.

"Yeah right." Yuffie spat out and quickly covered her mouth as the two 'Masters' became silent. "Leviathan, why can't I ever keep my mouth shut?" She muttered.

Valentine frowned, tilting his head back towards the doorway. "Eavesdropping, I see." He spoke, putting out his cigarette.

Following the long-haired blonde into the room, Kisaragi crossed her arms as they stopped beside their Master's chair. "Well if both of you would mind your own damn---"

"You are my business, pet." The black clothed man declared, cutting her off. "What were you thinking, stealing from Dio?"

Fixating on a spot on the floor, Yuffie moved a hand to her hip; leaning into it. "What does it matter?"

"Yuffie…" Her master's voice softened as he grasped her wrist, looking up at her with his crimson eyes.

A few uncomfortable minutes passed before Zen looked to the pilot and gestured his head towards the other door leading to the kitchen. "Let's go get some fucking tea." Cid requested, catching on quickly while standing. "We'll be back." He stated, although quite certain that it fell on deaf ears as the two were locked in a staring contest, of sorts.

Upon entering the kitchen, the more slender of the two walked towards the stove and flicked on the heat switch for the kettle already filled with water from earlier. "You're officially the vampire's pet now?" The slightly older man asked, eyeing the collar as he took a seat at the table.

"That is correct, old man." Mr. Pyre replied, smirking as he tilted his head back to flutter his eyelashes at the man.

"Don't you fucking start that too!" The pilot snapped.

Zen gave an amused smile. "My apologies, Mr. Highwind." Opening the cupboard, long fingers reached in and produced several cups. "If you do not mind me asking." He began. "What exactly is with the intrusion into Sweetheart's enslavement? Master doesn't seem the type to want to invade on such matters."

Putting out his nearly finished cigarette, Cid immediately lit another while raising an eyebrow at the nickname. "He has it fucking bad for the brat." At the agreeing nod from the other man, a hand slide through his short hair. "Vince wanted to find a way to get her out of being registered; but again, the fucking brat got herself buried too damn deep."

Pouring the hot water into two of the cups, blue eyes stared at the liquid. "That explains quite a bit." Giving a soft resonating chuckle he opened a container nearby and began to make the tea. "Sweetheart has been worried."

"Worried?" Highwind questioned as the man turned and brought the cup over, and then took a seat at the end of the table, adjacent to him. "What the hell about?"

"She thinks Master Valentine wishes to sell her. Then again, after today's prior episode I doubt she is worrying too much…" Zen spoke, resting his chin on his palm while opening the small sugar container.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!" Cid yelled, nearly dropping his cigarette as he slammed his palm onto the table. "That possessive--Wait, what the hell happened earlier?"

Everything was trying to process through the brunettes head as she came to a seat on her Master's lap after he pulled her over. 'Is he serious?' Yuffie wondered, furrowing her eyebrows. "You wanted me to leave then? Is that why you were trying to find a way to release me?"

Shaking his head, Vincent sighed and moved his human hand to rest on the fabric of her skirt, gently stroking her thigh. "I wished for you to remain here with me willingly." He answered, looking to the windows to the left where the dark sky hid most from view to normal eyes. "There's nothing I can do to reverse your registration. Another sin…"

"Damn it Vincent!" His pet snapped, moving a hand to her forehead. "It doesn't matter that I am a pet! I meant what I said earlier…" Taking a sharp breath Yuffie opened her eyes and peaked through her fingers. "I love you; even if you did find a way to make me free again, I would still stay; if you let me."

"Yuffie…" Valentine's voice was strained as he reached his claw up and pulled her hand away; looking into her eyes. "Master's and pet's cannot marry; it is a relationship that can never be completed. You'd have to wear your collar and abide by the rules when we leave the house…"

Kisaragi's heart raced. "That doesn't bother me." A pause. "Do you love me?"

Moving a hand to her cheek, his thumb stroked the soft skin before giving a nod. "More than I know how to express."

"Then by all means, Vinny." Yuffie replied, with a smile. "Bind my heart."

Neither noticed the two pairs of blue eyes watching from across the room as their lips pressed together…

--THE END--

EPILOGUE IS NEXT!

_A/n: THE END! THE EPILOGUE IS STILL TO COME THOUGH! I wasn't expecting to end it this chapter, but it just worked out that way. Hmm, I hope it was enjoyable, even with all the fluffiness. Mwhahaa, what can I say? Anyway, please do not forget to review! I am eager to see if anyone liked this ending… _


	22. Epilogue

_Disclaimer: I continue to NOT own FF7._

_A/N: EPILOGUE! Whooo-Hooo! ENJOY! I am debating on a sequel, so let me know what you think. _

**Bind My Heart**

EPILOGUE

_Three Months Later_

"I am not certain I agree with this." Vincent spoke, hesitantly, as the brunette before him finished securing the straps over his wrists; his naked body now completely tied to the bed. "Perhaps we shou—"

Platinum orbs danced with desire as they trailed over the body that was now at her discretion. "Don't be a poor sport, Vinny." Pausing, she leaned down and pressed her lips to his, massaging his tongue with hers before pulling away and sitting up on her knees beside him as she trailed a smooth palm down his chest. "You tie me up all the time."

Valentine frowned. "That's different!"

"Do you want me to gag you too?" Yuffie questioned, and then smiled broadly at the look of horror that spread over her lovers face. "Geese, Vin-Vin, I am not going to hurt you. In fact," She licked her lips, revealing in the look of amused-annoyance at the nickname. "You might quite enjoy what I am going to do." Swiftly running her left hand down his chest, it slowed as fingertips trailed down his thigh before drifting up to firmly grasp the hardened member, already ready and more than willing…

"You're teasing me." The gunman stated as she began stroking softly, running her finger tips over his orbs occasionally as well.

A small giggle left the ninja's lips as she scooted down, maneuvering between his legs with a some difficulty since they were tied down with long chains. "You know," Looking up as she lowered her mouth down, flicking a tongue against the head. "You'd make a horrible pet; you complain too much."

"I do not." Vincent managed to get out before throwing his head back with a groan as she took every inch fully into her mouth. Sliding along him agonizingly slow. "Faster…" He panted.

Continuing at the same speed the Wutainian pulled away as he bucked his hips up. "Behave!"

"Yuffie… please…" The gunman pleaded, chains rattling as he tried to move.

"Fine, fine! Leviathan you are impatient!" Straddling his waist, silver eyes looked up to capture his as she aligned him beneath her, lowering her self quickly after. Biting her lower lip, the former princess watched the half-lidded expression on his face, listening to the grunt of pleasure that left his lips. Beginning to rock, the pace soon quickened as her own orgasm began to build quickly.

The chain's rattled away. "I want to touch you." Vincent begged, as he groaned again, so close…

Dropping her head forward, panting gasps left the females lips as she pressed her hands to his chest, trying to stay balanced as he bucked underneath her with her movements. In a second a loud moan left her, walls clenching while the member within pulsated and surrendered to the end at the same time.

Stopping movements, Yuffie breathlessly looked at the man before reaching up and undoing the straps. Sliding off, she came to a rest beside him, kissing him softly on the way. "I told you that you'd like it."

"Hn, indeed." The black-haired head nodded as it turned to nuzzle her, a clawed arm working its way around to pull her closer. "I love you, Yuffie." Capturing her lips, Vincent could safely say he'd never felt more content.

_Seven Months Later…_

Zen looked about the room where all the Avalanche members including Tseng and Elena, who were dancing, partied. The piano in the corner, still coated in dust was being played by Reeve who was having a conversation with Tifa and Cloud. Glancing to his side he tossed an arm over the brunette's shoulders. "Kicking again?" He questioned, looking down at the platinum eyes.

Giving a nod, the ninja placed a hand on her outstretched stomach. "Yeah." Glancing up, she watched as Shera approached, holding a blue blanketed bundle. "Hi Shera."

"It's nice to see everyone together." She replied; smiling as platinum eyes looked over to the baby boy. "How is she doing?" Shera asked, looking to the pregnant woman and glancing at the growing area.

"Energet—Eep!" Turning quickly she watched as Zen barely caught himself from falling over as their 'Master' pulled him and his arm away from her, quickly pulling her back against his chest. "Vinny!" Yuffie snapped, looking up and blushing at the possessive look.

Fluttering his eyes towards them, Mr. Pyre sighed as he came to stand beside his Master again. "Always so rough."

Cid gave a laugh as he came up beside his pet, draping an arm over her shoulders while giving his boy a smirk before looking towards his two comrades. "We're going to fucking take off." He stated.

"It was a pleasure seeing you again." Shera commented and gave a smile to the other female pet. "Take care."

Quickly the party soon dissipated, some leaving on the Airship with the pilot while others spent the night at the Strife's. Zen gave a grin as Vincent leaned down, whispering in the woman's ear causing a tomato-colored blush to spread over her cheeks as she nodded and looked up at him. As they began to kiss, the blonde walked towards the door, eager to get some sleep and leave the two alone…

"We're going to be parents." Yuffie whispered, breaking the kiss to rest the back of her head against his chest, staring at the messy room as she placed her hands over his claw and palm that were gently resting on her stomach.

Leaning down Vincent nuzzled her head, his thumbs stroking the black fabric of her dress covering the area where their baby was growing. "Our child." His tone soft; a small smile drifting to his normally stoic face.

—THE END—

_A/n: IT'S DONE! COMPLETE! I hope you enjoyed the Epilogue. I am debating on a sequel, I have the plot in my head, but I wanted to see if anyone would be interested in one. I'm still undecided on doing it, but let me know what you think! I want to thank all my readers, you guys are WONDERFUL! I've appreciated every review; they are so very encouraging when it comes to getting chapters out. Thanks again! _


End file.
